Extreme Hoenn Makeover!
by kamikaze2007
Summary: What happens when Emerald's story turns into a fanfiction with puns, a dork, his older brother and bad nicknames? Find out when Roy sets out on the biggest adventure ever!
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: Hey there! Well, I've been playing a lot more Pokemon games recently than I have for a while, and after playing through Emerald for about the..... 50th time? haha! XD I decided to write a fanfic following Emerald's story line, with original characters. It's not very creative, but I thought I would like to write something following Emerald version's story line with a couple twists of my own. Oh, and by the way, the character names are my little brother's ideas. Also, here's stuff I could not fit in the description: The rating may change, cuz sometimes T rated words just slip out, I guess. XD Also, Sinnoh Pokemon will be included as well, later on, though, and right now, I'm only certain of ONE Sinnoh Pokemon being in it. Yup, I think very far ahead. XD**

* * *

Pokemon: Emerald Re-write

Chapter 1: And so it Begins

"Hey sleepy head! Sleepy head, wake up!"

"Uh...... give me five more minutes..." He mumbled.

"Fine." The moving truck rumbled loudly along the road. Then it hit a bump, making everything jump, including the sleeping boy.

"AHH!!!" Roy yelled, landing on his butt. "You could have told me we were about to go over a bump, jerk!"

"How should I know? We're locked up in the back of a moving truck. I don't have X-ray vision." Roy's older brother, Jim said defending himself. It was pitch black in the truck, but Roy could hear a soft PAP noise. He could tell that Jim was throwing his Pokeball in the air and catching it on it's way down. Jim was 15, and started his Pokemon journey five years ago. Roy was ten, and was set to start his career as a Pokemon trainer once they arrived at their new home. Before they were living in the Johto region, but his father Norman had become the new Gym leader of Petalburg city in the Hoenn region, so they moved.

"Jim, when are we going to get there?" Roy asked.

"I think we're almost there, let me check the time." The pap sounds stopped and a flash of light lit up the inside of the moving truck. The light cleared and Roy heard the cry of Jolteon. "Bolt, mind lighting up this place so I can see my watch?" Jim asked it. Roy could see little lightning bolts circling the Jolteon. Then within a few seconds, The inside of the moving truck was fully lit. Jim looked at his watch, moving his long red spikey hair out of his eyes. "We've been on the road for about four hours. Bolt, thanks for your help, you can come back. He held up his pokeball and Jolteon disappeared in a red light.

"Four hours?! It's been THAT long?! AWWWW!"

"Why should it matter to you? You slept the whole trip." Jim laughed.

"Didn't you?!"

"Psssh no! I tried, the ground in this truck is so uncomfortable, I don't know how you can even sit comfortably."

Roy stood up. "Can I see your Pokedex one more time?"

"No, you're about to get your own anyway." Jim said.

"Awwwwwwww, pleeeease?!"

"Grrr.... If I let you see it, will you shut up?!"

"YES!!" Roy yelled.

"Fine. Here." Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out his red Pokedex, but before Roy could grab it, the truck slowed to a stop. "Oops! Too late, we've arrived." He said quickly putting it away. The big door in the back of the moving truck opened revealing a Machoke. "Sweet! A Pokemon moving service!" Jim yelled. "Champ, help them out!" He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out the door. It opened to reveal a Machamp.

"Sweet!" Roy siad looking at the bright blue Pokemon with wonder. "I want one!"

"Feh, you're such a kid." Jim said stepping out of the moving truck. He looked around His new hometown after adjusting his eyes to the light. "Man, littleroot town is UUUUUUUGLY!" He smiled.

"Hey, I just noticed you changed your outfit." Roy said stepping out of the truck. Since Jim was in the sunlight for the first time in four hours, he could see that Jim was not wearing his old red white and blue outfit anymore. Now he had a gray zipper hoodie with a gray shirt underneath. He also wore plain blue jeans and plain white tennis shoes. "Maybe I should change my outfit up a bit." He looked at his Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Oh gosh, you sound like a girl!" Jim laughed. Don't worry about it. If you've got kick butt Pokemon, people won't care about what you wear."

"Children!" Their mom yelled from inside the house. "Come Here!!"

"Coming!" Roy ran inside while Jim stayed behind.

"Champ, are you guys done moving us in?" He asked his Machamp. It nodded in response so he pulled out his Pokeball and called it back. "Nice job." He smiled. After which he ran inside. "What is it?"

"Look!" Their mom yelled pointing at the TV. "Your father is on TV!"

"Really?" Roy ran to the TV and watched with wonder in his eyes.

Jim sighed and looked at it, to see a McDonald's commercial starting. "Denied!!!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, shouldn't you be getting ready to get your first Pokemon?" Their mom asked.

"Oh yeah!!!!!!" Roy jumped up and nearly fell over from loss of balance.

"Hahahaha!!" Jim laughed. "I think you should learn to balance before you take care of a Pokemon!" He said. Before Roy could react, he said "I'll tag along with him okay?"

"I don't want you to come with me!" Roy said angrily.

"Hey, simmer down, little bro! I won't be going along with you for very long!"

"Stop arguing you two!" **(I'll call her mom, 'kay?)** said and stepped between them. "Roy, your backpack is ready upstairs in your room. Go get it."

"Why does he need a room if he's leaving right away?" Jim asked.

"Shut up, smart aleck." Mom said. "Just wait outside for him okay?"

"Okay fine." Jim said stepping outside.

Meanwhile, Roy was in his room looking in his backpack for anything that he didn't need. "Okay, looks like I'm ready!" He jumped up. His eyes widened suddenly. "But first, I gotta go!!" He yelled running to the nearest toilet. After refreshing himself, he looked in the mirror at his messy blue hair. "Hee hee, it looks perfect!" He joked grinning. Being a boy, he typically didn't care what his hair looked like. **(man power! YES! XD)** "Okay mom! I'm setting out!!" He yelled on his way out the door.

"Okay good luck sweetie!" Mom yelled after him.

"Ready Slowbro?" Jim asked Roy when he got outside.

"Shut up, Beedrill!" Roy retorted.

"Oi, Beedrill happen to be very underrated.... who am I kidding, Beedrill suck!" Jim laughed. In the short time it took them to exchange these insults, they had arrived at Professor Birch's laboratory.

"Whoa!!" Roy said. "It's huuuuuge!" He looked at Birch's gigantic laboratory.

"It's bigger than the lab back in Johto, that's for sure." Jim said.

"Hey!" They heard a voice say. "Are you looking for the Professor too?" The brothers looked over to see a girl in red running towards them. Her brown hair bouncing as she ran. Roy's eyes widened as she came closer. "Hi there! You must be the new kids, right?"

"Yup!" Jim said. "I'm Jim, nice to meet ya!" He said shaking the girl's hand.

"Thanks!" She smiled. I'm May! And uh, who is the kid behind you?" She asked looking at Roy.

"This is my little brother Roy!" Jim said slapping Roy on the back.

"H-hi." Roy said shyly shaking May's hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the Professor went out to do some research on the field." May said.

"Well then let's go find him." Jim said.

"W-what?!" Roy asked.

"Come one little bro!" Jim said running North.

"Bye guys!" May yelled after them.

"Wait up!" Roy yelled. "You're going too fast!!!" He frantically tried to catch up to his older brother. He finally caught up, but that was because Jim stopped running. "What is it?"

"Shh..." Jim said. "Listen, do you hear that?"

Roy listened intensely. He barely heard a faint yelling. "I hear it."

"Let's check it out." Jim said running towards the sound. When the yelling got louder, they saw that Professor Birch was being chased by a Poochyena.

"Oh no! He's being attacked!!" Roy yelled.

"Oh crap!"

"Stop it! Use one of your Pokemon!"

"I can't!" Jim said.

"WHY NOT?!"

"I left them at home!"

"You jerk!!!" Roy yelled.

"Hey, some help here?!" Professor Birch yelled still running desperately from the Poochyena.

"We don't have any Pokemon!" Roy yelled back.

"In my bag! There's three Pokemon in my bag!! Grab one, I don't care which!!!"

"Roy!" Jim said. "You pick the Pokemon!"

"Why me?" Roy said.

"Because, you need to battle for the first time!"

"Good idea." Roy ran to the bag on the ground and opened it up to reveal three Pokeballs. On the Pokeballs were labels. One read Torchic, the other read Treecko, and the last read Mudkip. Roy looked at the three Pokeballs for a few minutes.

"Will you hurry up?!" Birch finally yelled.

"I'll pick Treecko!!" Roy grabbed the second ball and threw it in the air. As it opened, a light flew to the ground, and as it was forming the shape of a Treecko, Jim smiled.

"And so it begins." He said.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, my first chapter of my first Pokemon fanfic, please review and be nice!! Also, I can haz constructive criticism? I like to know how to make my stories better. Thanks!!!**


	2. Roy's first pokemon battles!

**A/N: HEY! Thanks for reading onward to chapter 2 of my very first Pokemon related fic. I hope if you liked chapter 1 enough to keep going, I hope you like chapter 2 even better! Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter and it cost me a grammar lesson. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors, thanks! Now I'm done rambling, On with your reading!!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roy's First Pokemon Battles!

"I'll pick Treecko!!" Roy grabbed the second ball and threw it in the air. As it opened, a light flew to the ground, and as it was forming the shape of a Treecko, Jim smiled.

"And so it begins." He said.

"Tree!" The treecko said as it jumped into action. It saw Birch being chased by the poochyena and tilted it's head. "Tree?" It said curiously.

"Treecko! Professor Birch is in trouble, and we have to help him. Are you ready?" Roy said to it.

"Tree!" Treecko said reading itself. This caught the Poochyena's attention. It growled, and Roy caught himself growling back.

"Treecko!" He commanded, "Let's start with Pound!" Treecko almost immediately followed his request. With the closest thing to a roar the little green pokemon could muster, it whacked the poochyena with it's tail. The poochyena, being lower level than it's opponent, fell to the ground, but did not give up. With another growl, it rammed into Treecko with a tackle. But Treecko was not phased much, and stood it's ground. "Haha, nice! Now, use....." Roy paused. "Jim! What does he know!"

"All of the three Pokemon know a basic move and growl." Birch said.

"Oh, thanks." Roy nodded. "Use pound again!" He told Treecko. It nodded and hit Poochyena again with it's round, green tail. Poochyena, not being able to take any more, fell to the ground unconscious. "Haha! We did it!" Roy said jumping in the air.

Jim smiled. "You think THAT was fun, wait 'till you're in a REAL trainer battle." He laughed.

"Whew, thanks." Professor Birch said dusting himself off. "That was rather well done. When a trainer has a commanding tone of voice and confidence, it really helps the pokemon itself get into the fighting spirit; you have both."

"Thanks!" Roy smiled.

"Oh, you're...Roy, right?" Birch asked.

"Yup, and this is Jim." He said introducing his older brother.

"Ah yes! Your father Norman has told me ALL about you two." Birch smiled. "I hear Roy here is ready to start his Pokemon journey."

"You bet I am!" Roy yelled.

"Okay, meet me at my lab later." Professor Birch said.

"Later?!" Roy whined.

"Yeah, you need to get ready, don't you?"

"I'M READY NOW!" Roy yelled, making every one jump.

"Haha okay then, head over to my lab right away." Birch smiled.

Later at Professor Birch's lab, Roy and Jim walked in to see some scientists running around and May standing in the middle of the lab. "Hiya guys!" She waved cheerily. "You here to get a starting pokemon?"

"You bet I am!" Roy said.

"Well, me too!" May said. "Good luck to you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Roy said blushing slightly. "You too." He heard Jim chuckle and blushed a little more. "Why are you still following me?!" He turned around and yelled.

"You mean I didn't tell you?" Jim said acting surprised. "I am starting a new journey too!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Roy yelled.

"You know, you always overreact to everything..." Jim sighed. "Don't worry, I won't be going with you. I'll be going ahead of you. I figure SOMEONE has to test your strength every once in a while."

"You mean, you WON'T hold my hand the whole way?" Roy asked.

"Of course!" Jim said. "I'll let your girlfriend do that for you." He smiled looking at May.

May and Roy exchanged glances and Roy blushed wildly. May simply blushed a little bit. "Y-You... Sh-shut up!"

"Hahaha!" Jim laughed loudly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Birch said coming in the front door. "I had to refresh myself." He said scratching his head.

"No problem, we entertained ourselves while you were gone." Jim said.

"Okay, let's get right down to it, eh?" Burch said straightening out his white lab coat. "Roy, the way you fended off the poochyena was admirable, and I felt you and that treecko really bonded in that one battle, so would you like to keep the treecko?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Roy said happily.

"Here you go." Birch smiled handing a pokeball to Roy.

"Thanks!" Roy said, his eyes sparkling looking at his pokeball.

"Jim," Birch said turning to Jim, "I understand you want to start a new journey?"

"Yes sir." Jim said standing straight.

"Okay then, which would you like to start with?"

"Hmm...." Jim thought about it as Birch took the remaining two pokeballs out of his shoulder bag. "I think I would like to start with.... Torchic."

"Then that leaves Mudkip for me." May said taking the last remaining pokeball. "Yay! I've always loved mudkips!" She giggled.

"Okay." Professor Birch said reaching in his lab coat. "You will need many things along the way, and one of the most important items you can have is-"

"Extra pokeballs!" Jim interrupted.

"Know-it-all." Roy mumbled rolling his eyes.

"No remarks from the peanut gallery." Jim said.

In the short time this exchange took place, Birch had given out 5 pokeballs to the trio. Now he was rummaging in his pockets again.

"How much crap can this guy's pockets hold?" Jim whispered to Roy, which earned a chuckle from both Roy and May.

"I heard that, smart aleck." Birch said. "Aha! There they are." He pulled out two red devices. "May, Roy, these are your Pokedex. They will give you instantaneous information on every pokemon you capture. Jim, I do not have a third one, but I can update your Johto pokedex with the new pokemon in Hoenn."

"Thank you sir." Jim said. He handed professor Birch his roughed up pokedex, Once May and Roy had theirs, he proceeded to updating Jim's pokedex.

"Wow." Roy's eyes sparkled with wonder looking at his new device. "It's so shiny!" He opened it and saw it's screen. Right now, the only registered pokemon was his treecko. "So when I battle a pokemon, it automatically registers?"

"Precisely." Birch said coming back with Jim's updated pokedex. "But it will NOT register the weight and size until you actually CATCH the pokemon in question." Once everyone had stored their respective pokedexes, Birch coughed a bit. "Sorry, I think I've started to get a cold." He said. "Now, I wish I could do more for you, but I will have to send you on your way."

"Okay!" Roy said. Immediately, he turned to Jim. "Wanna battle right now?"

"No." Jim said blankly.

"Why not?!" He asked.

"I think I'll get a head start, and head to Oldale town." Jim said walking out the doors.

"May, how about you? Would YOU like a battle?" Roy asked turning to the girl in red next to him.

"Sure!" She cheerily said. In literally two minutes, May and Roy were just outside the lab, pokeballs at the ready.

"Ready for this?" May said to roy, pressing the button in the middle of the ball causing it to enlarge.

"You bet I am!" Roy said. He threw the ball like the baseball players he saw with wonder on TV. "Go! Treecko!" The light that emerged from the ball formed into the skinny green gecko pokemon.

"Aw! It's so cute!" May squaled. "Our turn! Mudkip! Go!" She yelled throwing the ball with enthusiasm.

From THAT light emerged the dark blue figure of the four-legged pokemon. "Kip! Mudkip!" It joyously exclaimed.

"AWWWW!!! That's even cuter!!" May yelled with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, huh...." Roy said, bewildered by May being more preoccupied with her pokemon than the fact that she was in the middle of her first REAL battle. "Look, are we going to battle, or swoon over our pokemon all day?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, right." May nodded. "Mudkip! Start with a tackle!" She commanded. Mudkip nodded and charged at Treecko. Treecko took the hit. Hard. It fell to the ground almost as hard.

"Oh no!" Roy yelled. {I don't think it can take another hit like that.} He thought. {I should tell it to dodge next time.}

"You took to long to yell a command!" May declared. "Mudkip, use another tackle!" Mudkip again charged at Treecko.

"Oi!" Roy yelled. "Jump!" Treecko immediately followed orders and jumped well above Mudkip's head. "Now! Use a Pound!" He said, getting excited. {From THAT height, that ought to hurt.} He thought. Treecko did a few flips in the air and swung it's tail. It's tail impacted Mudkip on the head. Mudkip fell to the ground in pain while Treecko landed in front of Roy. "Way to go!" Roy said jumping in the air. "I think we did it!"

"Never let your guard down until you're absolutely certain you've won!" May said. "Mudkip! Tackle!" She yelled. Mudkip charged again and hit Treecko head on. "See?"

"Oh no!" Roy yelled looking at his pokemon laying on the ground. "Treecko, get up!" Treecko did not move. He ran to it and picked it up. It had fainted, as signified by it's glazed over eyes. "Oh, man!" He held up his pokeball and Treecko disappeared in a red light. "Darn it."

"You okay?" May said returning her mudkip also.

"No." He said blankly. "This was my first battle, and I really wanted to win." He said trying to hold back tears. This was his first battle! How could he lose already?! Are just a few thoughts that were racing through his head.

"Well, you can't win them all." May smiled. She held out her hand in an offer to help Roy up. Roy smiled and took her hand. After getting up, he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." May said. When Roy tried to let go of May's hand, he found her grip harder than he thought possible for a girl, being the stereotypical ten-year old boy he was. He looked at May with a "Can I go now?" face and May smiled back some more. "I like your eyes." She said randomly. Roy blushed.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yup. Such a nice green." May said blushing slightly. Then, without warning, May hugged Roy tightly. Roy coughed and felt his ears burning up, which was a sign he was blushing like mad. When she released him, he gasped both for air, and because of the sheer surprise he had at the sudden embrace. "Good luck on your adventure." May said blushing a little more. "Well, I'm off to Oldale town. Later!" She said walking away.

"Bye...." Roy said just standing there. He then looked at his pokeball. "Oh yeah, Treecko needs rest." He said to himself. Then he remembered what his dad had said to Jim many years back.

"If your pokemon need rest, either go to a pokemon center, or take a nap. As you rejuvenate, your pokemon do too."

"Aha! I'll be getting a really late start, but the sun IS going down, so I think I'll-" He interrupted himself with a yawn. "Hit the sack for tonight..." With that he headed home, and after telling mom about the big day, he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there you go! Uh, seeing as I updated this faster than other stories have been updated in a MONTH, I will probably work on my other stories before Updating this one again, but I do have stuff ahead planned by the detail, so hopefully I won't have TOO many brain farts and writers blocks while writing this. Anyway, I should stop ranting and let you on with your lives, but before you continue with your lives, REVIEW! :D Bye!**


	3. The Long, Long, Long Road to Oldale Town

**A/N: It's here! Chapter 3 of Emerald Rewrite! So yeah, not much to this chapter, but I like it, and as always, PLEASE forgive the mistakes with the grammar! I HAVE THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Long, Long, Long Road to Oldale Town.

After a good night's sleep, Roy woke up refreshed and ready to go. Just as he was halfway out the door, mom stopped him. "Roy!" She said.

"What mom?! I'm already way behind Jim, I need to catch up!" Roy said annoyed.

"I know, I know, but I have some clean clothes for you to wear on your journey." She said.

"New clothes? Okay, I was wondering how long I could stand these sweatpants." He said looking at his dirty pants. He looked in his closet as his mom told him to, and to his surprise, hanging in plain sight, was Jim's old outfit! Roy threw it on and looked in a mirror. It was an outfit composed of a red shirt under a zip up hoodie that was white on one side of the zipper and red on the other side. On his legs were plain blue jeans held in place by a red white and blue striped belt. His shoes meanwhile, remained white and flair-less. "Haha awesome!" Roy said spinning in place. "This would be perfect with a cape! Wait, didn't he have one to go with this?" He dug through the closet again and pulled out a red cape. "Nice." He nodded. He threw on the cape with another spin. "I wonder why Jim stopped wearing this." He wondered to himself. It didn't don on him at the time that Jim had grown out of it, but hey, he was a ten year old about to set out on his own journey, can you really blame him? "Mom, I'm leaving!" He said sprinting out the door.

"Okay bye!" She said after him.

"Now, I'm finally setting out on my adventure! Oldale town, here we come!" He yelled leaving Littleroot town. He looked back on the small town. "Haha, I haven't spent 12 hours here and I'm leaving...." He said. "Eh, oh well..." After a few seconds, he turned around and ran onward. In a few short minutes, he had arrived at the little town by the name of Oldale. "Wow, that really was a long, long, long road." He joked referring to the chapter title. "This town is smaller than Littleroot!" He complained. "What's there to do here?!"

"Well, that certainly wasn't very nice." A man said leaning against a house. He had on a white apron and looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

"Huh? Who are you?" Roy asked.

"My name is no big deal." The man smiled trying to be mysterious. "I just run that PokeMart up there." He said pointing north at the white building.

"PokeMart?" Roy asked.

The man sighed. "That is where you can buy supplies, namely potions and pokeballs. Trainers go to marts whenever they need something to help them along their journey."

"Oh yeah! Jim told me about those." Roy said remembering. "So, do I, uh, need anything?"

"Well, do you have any potions?" The man asked.

"Nope." Roy said without missing a beat.

"Fine. Since you've never shopped at a mart before, I will give you two free potions." The man said standing straight.

"Awesome!" Roy yelled jumping in the air.

"....You're a hyper SOB aren't you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"What in the world do you mean by SOB?" Roy asked.

The man sighed. "By SOB I mean-"

MEANWHILE!

Jim walked out of a Pokemon Center to see a certain character in red attire. "Oh hey May!" He waved.

"Hiya Jim." May said walking toward him. "What're you doing here?"

"I guess I rested too long in this center and let time get away from me." Jim said scratching the back of his head. Then he opened his eyes. "Oh hey May."

"Yes?

"So, I heard you like MUDKIPS!" He said smiling **(do NOT say you didn't see that coming! XD)**

"Huh?" May asked tilting her head. "Uh, yeah, I like mudkips... So?

"Uh, sorry, I just, uh, made a bad joke..." He said embarrassed.

"Uh, huh...." May said. "Moving on... Did you catch any good pokemon yet?" She asked him eagerly.

"Oh come on, we're in Petalburg city, there's like, one or two good species on the way here." He said.

"Oh, speaking of, isn't your dad the gym leader here?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Jim said.

"Aren't ya gonna visit him?"

"Oh, I already did." Jim said without missing a beat.

"Really? Cool." May said smiling. "So you gonna go on to Rustboro next?"

"Heck yeah!" Jim assured her. "I'm going to get the first badge before Roy even gets here!"

"Haha, I thought you said you wanted someone to CHALLENGE your brother, not leave him in the dust." May laughed.

"Well, the challenge in getting out of the dirt and doing even better." Jim said giving a thumbs up.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way." May nodded.

"Well, I best get going, see ya later May!" Jim said turning and running to the west.

MEANWHILE AGAIN

After the shopkeeper explained the concept of SOB to Roy he handed him two free potions. "Here ya go, kiddo. Now go have some fun with them potions, but don't poke yer eyes out."

"Will do!" Roy said putting the potions in his backpack and heading out. "Now, on to Petalburg city." He said to himself.

"There's a gym there, in case you didn't know." The shopkeeper said.

"Really?! Okay! I will go to Petalburg city and defeat the gym leader for my first badge already!" He yelled jumping in the air in classic anime fashion.

"Again, you're a hyper SOB." The shopkeeper sighed.

"A what?"

"Sigh. A-"

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it, chapter 3 of my Pokemon fanfic. I know it's kinda short, but most of this I wrote in one night, and I don't feel like going further without making a new chapter. I have some great plans for further chapters that should make my word count longer than this one. Anywho, I will let you go, now rememer, reviews make the world go round!**


	4. Ralts, Paper, Scissors!

_**A/N: **_**Oh, mah, gawd. Is it really time for chapter 4?! Indeed it is! As always forgive my mistakes. I'm only human. And I noticed that I used a lot of apostrophies when typing this, so if there are some where they shouldn't be, sorry about that. I sometimes go overboard on those little devils. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ralts, Paper, Scissors!

Roy, after giving the Market guy a panic attack, decided to move on from Oldale town to Petalburg City. On his way, he started talking to himself. "I hope it takes more than one chapter to get there this time." He said. "If not, I might just have to spend the night at Petalburg to slow down the pace a little." Just then, he heard a distressed cry coming from behind the bushes. "Huh?" He heard the cry again and decided to check it out. As he neared the bushes, he heard a second cry, like a bird's. Just then, as he was close to the bush, a small white pokemon burst from the bush and whacked Roy in the head, they both fell backwards rubbing their own head. "Watch it!" Roy said to it. "Huh? What are you?" He looked at the pokemon. It was small with what looked like a green hat with two red spikes on it. "Cool." He pulled out his pokedex and let it explain what the pokemon was.

"Ralts, the Feeling pokemon." The machine said. "Height, 1 foot, 4 inches. Weight, 14.6 pounds. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. This particular Ralts is level 4 and male. Knowing only the move 'Growl.'"

Before Roy could react, a small bird pokemon burst from the bush and screamed "Taillow!" Ralts screamed and began running away in terror. The bird quickly followed suit.

"Whoa....it's a..... Taillow!! I want one of those!" He grabbed his pokeball holding Treecko, before he heard yet another voice.

"Stop right there." The deep male voice sounded. A boy taller than Roy stepped out from the bushes. He had a plain white shirt and baggy brown pants on. He had spikey greenish-brown hair and a mean look on his face. "Before you think about catching that Taillow, don't. It's mine, and in case you didn't know, _newbie, _you can't steal from other trainers." He continued.

"That much I know, you jerk." Roy retorted. "Why aren't you battling that ralts fairly, huh?"

"Because it only know growl, how fair would it be otherwise? Besides, if I want stronger pokemon, I'll have to do whatever it takes."

"I don't feel any positive vibes from you at all." Roy said. "Why did that ralts appear to you?"

"It didn't, we found it and took it by surprise." The boy said calmly.

"You really are a jerk then!" Roy said. Meanwhile, Ralts, now having some scratches and bruises, ran to Roy and hugged his leg. "Huh?" He looked down at it. "Hee hee, seems it likes ME more, eh?"

"I don't care what it wants, it's mine!" The boy shouted.

"Here's a deal, then." Roy suddenly said smiling. "How about a battle? Winner gets Ralts. Deal?"

"You're on." The boy said.

"Good." Roy walked a few steps away from the jerk, spun around, and whipped his pokeball out, clicking the button to enlarge it. "My name's Roy, by the way." He said.

"Wally. Glad to BEAT you." The boy said while his Taillow readied for battle.

"Let's go, Treecko!" Roy yelled tossing his pokeball at the ground a yard in front of him. The gecko pokemon burst from it's sleeping space with a yell and Wally started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"This will be so easy!" He laughed. Finally, he wheezed a couple times and stopped laughing.

Roy growled. "Just get on with it, will ya?"

"Fine." Wally coughed. "If you're so determined to lose, so be it. Taillow, ready yourself." He commanded his bird. "Use peck!"

This time, Roy was prepared. "Treecko, quick, dodge and use Pound!" Treecko jumped out of the way of the bird's beak and used it's tail to whack Taillow in the tail feathers, literally.

"Heh, dodging is so cliche." Wally smirked. "Taillow! Peck like ya mean it!" Taillow turned around and flew at Treecko at a high speed. It's peck hit Treecko right in it's stomach, sending it flying into a tree. "Let me guess, level 5?" Wally asked rhetorically. "Heh, then it won't survive a second one. Taillow, one more peck." He calmly commanded.

Roy growled. "I won't lose this time!" He yelled. "Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko jumped above Taillow's peck, implanting it's beak in the tree, and swung it's tail at Taillow's head. "Haha, direct hit!" Roy said. Treecko landed behind Taillow and winced from pain. "Huh? Oh, right." Roy dug around his pockets and pulled out the potion the shopkeeper gave him. He fundled with it in his hands before finally pointing it at Treecko and spraying it. Upon being immersed in the mist, Treecko stood straight and flexed it's muscles. It gave a triumphant cry and turned to face it's opponent once more. By the time all this was over, Taillow dug its beak from the tree bark.

"Taillow, use a high-speed peck!" Wally commanded.

"Taillow!" It yelled, and charged at Treecko.

"There's no way out of this one, kid!" Wally yelled. Before Roy could react, Treecko was sent tumbling to a nearby tree trunk by the force of Taillow's peck.

"Grr, Treecko, use your best pound ever!" Roy yelled, getting desperate. Treecko struggled to stand up, and ran at Taillow. It swung its tail, but to no prevail. Taillow flew above it and started taunting Treecko from above it.

"Taillow, use Focus Energy, this next peck is gonna hurt." Wally said. Then Taillow was surrounded by red energy. "Hahaha! Try getting out of this one, kid! I'll give you ten seconds to find a way to hit Taillow, if there is any."

Roy looked around at the surroundings and remembered something else he heard his dad say to Jim. "A good trainer always uses his surroundings to his advantage. If you're having trouble in a battle, look for a way to turn the terrain on your side."

"Aha!" Roy jumped. "Treecko, jump off that tree trunk and pound some sense into that jerk and his Taillow!" He said. Treecko made a bee-line to a tree and jumped. It hit the tree with it's tail, propelling it towards it's enemy. With another swing of it's tail, it slammed into Taillow and sent it flying to the ground. "Haha, that's what I'm talking about! Way to go, Treecko!" He celebrated as Treecko landed.

"Don't get so excited just yet." Wally said. "My Taillow is higher level than your puny gecko. It will take you down with one last peck." He said. Taillows beak started glowing as it started flying towards Treecko.

"Dodge it!" Roy said. But Treecko didn't budge. "C'mon!" He said. Treecko seemed to glow for a split second, and all of a sudden, Treecko stood up straighter, while Taillow suddenly fell in front of the gecko pokemons feet. The boys looked at each other and exchanged a "What the heck?" look. Then the pokedex spoke up from Roy's belt loop.

"Treecko has grown to level six and learned Absorb!" It declared. When a pokemon uses absorb, it's eyes glow and barely visible orbs of light seems to zoom from the target to the user. Not only does this sap the targets health, but it converts it to health for the user as well."

"Haha, sweet." Roy said.

"Impossible!" Wally said. "That was pure beginners luck!"

"Haha, for now. You won't be able to say that next time we battle." Roy smirked.

"Feh, next time we meet, you'll rue the day you started this journey!" Wally said as his Taillow returned to his pokeball. He started coughing madly and stormed away.

"We won! Woo hoo!!" Roy yelled jumping in the air, as he was in the air, a pokeball fell from his belt near the Ralts their battle had been for. "Oh yeah, I won, so we get to battle now, eh Ralts?" He asked the pokemon. Ralts shook it's head. It walked over to Roy's stray pokeball and touched the button with its hand. The ball opened and Ralts disappeared inside. It shook once, twice, three times, and clicked. Roy stared at the pokeball in disbelief. "Did.....Ralts just...capture itself for me?"

"You caught Ralts!" The pokedex yelled. "Would you like to nickname it?"

"Um, well.... it looks like.... a Kyle." Roy said. "There, I'll nickname it Kyle. Kyle the Ralts!" He threw the pokeball up and caught it. Then he put it in his belt and started moving on, after, of course returning Treecko to its ball. "Let's keep going to Petalburg city!" He yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I think it's a bit short, but that's okay. Next chapter will probably be longer seeing as he meets and important-ish character. Also, You might have noticed a change in Wally's role in this story. I wanted Wally to be a jerk instead of in the games when he's a lame friendly person....thing. XD So I decided to give Roy someone ELSE to deal with and kept an original character! I feel so proud of myself! :D Anyway, review, then get on with your lives. Sayonara until next chapter!**


	5. The First Gym, Or Is It?

**A/N: Well hello there! It is already time for chapter 5 of my Pokemon Emerald fanfic to meet your eyes! In celebration of the release of Pokemon: HeartGold and SoulSilver versions here in America, I will change one of Norman's pokemon to a Johto instead of two Slakings, yanno I hate how he has two of those... . Anyway, read on and I may sound like a broken record, but forgive grammar mistakes, forgive grammar mistakes, forgive-record ripping-**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Gym...or is it?

After tripping over a few bushes and cutting himself on a blade of grass **(How do you even do that?!)** Roy finally reached Petalburg city. "Oh wow, it's bigger than I thought." He said marvelling at the buildings that weren't even that tall. "First stop, Petalburg gym!"

"Oh no you don't!" A man leaning against a tree said. "You just stepped into the city from route 102, you're pokemon are in no shape to take on a gym."

"Then uh, where do I go?" Roy asked.

"The Pokemon Center of course!" The man said. "The big building with the red roof. There, they will heal your pokemon, and by your disheveled look, I think you need just as much rest as they do."

"But, I'm already so far behind!" Roy complained.

"So? A trainer who never goes to Pokemon Centers is doomed to losing battle after battle."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because your pokemon will always be tired, so on and so forth, yadda yadda yadda, more lecture stuff." Is what Roy heard.

"Okay fine." Roy said. "I'll go to the Pokemon Center."

"Good." The man said. "The first thing you should do in a town is look for the pokemon center."

"Okie dokie mister!" Roy said bolting off to the pokemon center. He enetered it and looked around the big inner walls of the pokemon center. Speakers on the ceiling played relaxing music **(I think you know how it sounds)** and at a counter stood A nurse with pink hair next to a strange looking machine. "This place is pretty cool!" He said.

"Hello." The nurse said to him. "Do you need your pokemon healed?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am I do." Roy said walking closer to the counter.

"Okay, then hand me your pokemon and I'll heal them." The nurse said happily.

"How long will it take?" Roy asked.

"Seconds." the nurse smiled. Roy nodded and handed his two pokeballs to her. She turned and put them on the machine. The machine glowed and she took them off. She handed Roy's pokemon back to him and he looked at her.

"Really? They're all healed?" He asked her.

"Good as new." She smiled. "Try it out."

"Okay..." Roy threw his pokeball and out emerged Treecko, glowing with health. "Whoa! You're right!" He said. "They are perfectly healed. That's awesome!"

"That's the reaction we usually get." The nurse said. "Come back anytime."

"I will!" Roy said running out of the pokemon center. "NOW it's time for the first gym!" He looked around. "Now....what does it look like?" He wandered the city and finally saw it. A big dome shaped white building with GYM painted on the front of it. "Oh, that was easy to find." He said embarrassed. He walked up to the door and it slid open for him. "Whoa, cool." He said.

He walked into the gym and heard a deep male voice yell, "Rollout!" Then a rolling mass of flesh zoomed passed him and crashed into the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Roy jumped back. "That could have killed me, you know!!" He yelled at the smoke emerging from the wall.

"I'm sorry about that." The deep male voice said.

"Huh? J-Jim?" He said hearing the voice.

"Hahaha, there you go again, always mistaking me for your brother, eh?" The voice said. Out from the shadowy corner emerged a tall man with black hair. He wore khaki pants and a black jacket over a white T-shirt. "Hey there, Roy." He said.

"Dad!" Roy yelled. he ran to his father Norman and hugged him. "I forgot you were a gym leader!"

"Hahaha, nice going." Norman laughed playfully punching him in the back. Norman always had the same tone and tendencies as Jim. "You must be going fast to get here before your brother."

"What?" Roy said. "I'm not here before him, I'm a whole day behind him."

"Really?" Norman asked. "Well he didn't visit me, I wonder if he forgot I was here."

"But, doesn't he need your badge to keep going?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Norman said. "But-"

"It doesn't matter." Roy interrupted. "Let's battle!"

"What?" Norman asked.

"You're the first gym, I need to battle you." Roy said.

"Hahahahaha!" Norman laughed heartily. "No, no, no. I'm the fifth gym leader." He assured Roy. "You have to beat four people to get to me."

"Oh, well that's lame!" Roy said.

"Besides, I don't think you can beat my old signature pokemon." Norman said.

"Oh, Besse? I love Besse!" Roy said. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, in fact, she was the one who nearly killed you." Norman said. "Besse, come here!" He called. Out from the smoke cloud emerged his old pokemon from Johto, Besse the Miltank. Besse was the family pet back in Johto and Norman's favorite pokemon.

"Besse!" Roy said. Besse caught him and a big hug and squeezed him mooing in happiness. Roy coughed. "Hey there, Besse." He said. Besse let him go and he almost collapsed.

"Hahaha!" Norman laughed. "So, even though you can't battle me formally yet, how about you show me your pokemon so far?" Norman asked Roy.

"I'm not gonna be fighting Besse, will I?" Roy asked.

"Heck no, you'll be battling my weak test pokemon, Zigzagoon." Norman said pulling out a pokeball. "Let's go." He said tossing the ball up in the air. It opened and revealed a small brown racoon pokemon.

"Whoa..." Roy said. He pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the racoon.

"Zigzagoon. The TinyRacoon pokemon," the machine said. "Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it."

"Okay, let's use my newest pokemon." Roy said. "Go, Kyle!" He threw his pokeball and out emerged the small green headed pokemon.

"Nice. That pokemon is pretty rare." Norman said. "Now, start off."

"Okay." Roy said. "Kyle, use confusion!" He commanded. Ralts simply turned to him and tilted its head. "Well? Use confusion!"

"Uh, what level is your Ralts, Roy?" Norman asked.

"If I remember right, the pokedex told me he's level 4..." Roy said.

"That's your problem." Norman explained. "Pokemon learn certain moves at certain levels. Ralts doesn't learn Confusion until level 6, and yours is only level 4, so it doesn't know any damaging moves."

"Then how do I train it up?" Roy asked.

"There's a simple method called switch training." Norman said. "You see, when a pokemon is in a battle, it gains experience, no matter how long it's in the battle. When it has enough experience, it grows levels. Maybe you've witnessed this with your starter. Anyway, switch training is when you send a weaker pokemon into battle, switch it out, and send in your stronger pokemon. Then they both gain experience."

"Oh, I get it." Roy said. "So...." He pointed his pokeball at Ralts. "Kyle, return!" A red laser covered Kyle the Ralts and it disappeared into the pokeball. "Now, Treecko, let's go!" He threw the ball and Treecko popped out.

"You made your move, now it's my turn." Norman said. "Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" His Zigzagoon ran at Treecko and slammed into it. Besse, meanwhile watched the battle from next to Norman.

"Ha! My Treecko can take more than that, right buddy?" Roy said.

"Tree!" It chirped in response.

"Now, use Pound!" He yelled. Treecko ran at Zigzagoon and slammed it's tail into the raccoon pokemon's head. It fell back and shook it's head.

"I can tell that did some damage." Norman said. "Now, Zigzagoon, use another Tackle!" The pokemon ran at Treecko again and hit it square on.

"Okay Treecko," Roy said. "I think it's time to use Absorb!" Treecko's eyes started glowing red and barely visible orbs flew from Zigzagoon to Treecko. Treecko suddenly started standing straighter, while Zigzagoon buckled it's knees.

"Nice." Norman said. "Zigzagoon, use one last Headbutt!" Zigzagoon ran at Treecko and headbutt it in the stomach. Treecko landed on its butt and rubbed its stomach.

"C'mon Treecko, I think we're almost done, use Absorb!" Treecko repeated the beforementioned process and Zigzagoon was lying on the ground out cold. "Haha, awesome!" Roy jumped in the air.

His pokedex spoke up. "Ralts has grown to level five!"

"I see you have a pretty good grip on how to battle, son." Norman said.

"Thanks." Roy said rubbing the back of his head. "It's only my third battle, though." He admitted.

"Don't worry, you and your pokemon get stronger with every battle." Norman said.

"Okay, but I, uh, have a question." Roy said. "On the way here, I fought this jerk and his Taillow, and well, It was different. Treecko could barely handle one Peck from the taillow but it took three moves from your Zigzagoon, how does that work?"

Norman took a deep breath, preparing for the speech that followed. "You see, just like the pokemon themselves, moves have types. There are 17 types in total. Normal, fire, water, grass, electric, psychic, ice, fighting, flying, poison, ground, rock, bug, ghost, dark, and steel. Your Treecko is grass type, while your Ralts is psychic. My Zigzagoon is normal type. Now, as I was saying, moves have types too, and depending on the type, may do more damage than other moves. Take Absorb for an example. It is a grass type move and thus does more damage than the normal-type Pound move. But, if you use it on a fire-type pokemon, it will hardly do any damage at all. Now, some pokemon have two types so that affects their weaknesses and strengths. Peck was a flying type move, and did way more damage to your grass-type Treecko than Tackle could ever hope to do."

"Okay..." Roy nodded.

"Keep in mind a type's strengths and weaknesses when in battle, and you'll do much better. Here's some advice. Keep going down the road through Petalburg woods. On the other side is Rustboro city. There you will find the real first gym and the pokemon school. The gym in Rustboro is all rock type pokemon, so you keep using Absorb, okay? Before you battle the gym though, I want you to go to the pokemon school and learn as much as you can about types, weaknesses, and strengths, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try to remember." Roy nodded.

"You better remember, or else." Norman smiled.

Roy grinned cheekily. "Or else what?" He asked.

"Or else......THIS!" Norman grabbed his son and gave him a noogie.

"No, ah!" Roy struggled to get away, soon enough, Besse had joined in giving Roy the noogie of a life time. "C'mon dad, stop it!" He laughed. He finally broke free and both father and son laughed for a good five minutes.

"Haha, you run along now, I'll see you again when you have four gym badges, okay?" Norman told Roy.

"Yes sir!" Roy saluted, and started to walk out of the gym.

"Wait!" Norman stopped him.

"Hm?" Roy turned around.

"Here, have this." Norman dug in his pockets and pulled out a candy wrapped in blue. "This is a Rare Candy, give it to your Ralts and it will grow a level, then it will be level 6 and learn Confusion."

"Thanks dad!" Roy pocketed his Rare Candy and stepped out of the gym. He found it was getting dark out, yawned and decided to go to the pokemon center for the night.

MEANWHILE

In the dark Petalburg woods, various pokemon noises could be heard as Jim rustled through the foliage. "Damn, I didn't think this forest would be so hard to get through." He grumbled. He saw a light. "There it is! The exit! I'm finally on my way to Rustboro." He walked out of the forest and a man in a blue bandana ran up to him.

"Hey kid, are you from the Devon Corporation?" He asked.

"Uh, no, never heard of it." Jim said.

"You must be new 'round these parts to not have heard of Devon." The guy said.

"Yeah, I'm from Johto." Jim said.

"And now I stop caring." The guy said. "Scram, kid! Get outta here!"

"Okay then....?" Jim walked away and rolled his eyes. "Wierdo." He mumbled. Now he was one step closer to the first gym challenge. "Ha! Roy's probably still in Oldale town." He chuckled. "I'll be champion before he beats the first gym." He continued walking. as the sun set and the new moon rose.

* * *

**There ya have it! Chapter five of my pokemon fic! Huzzah! Hmm... I might have gained a T rating from Jim, but I'll wait till a few more curse words slip out before I officially change the rating. Anywho, I'm done rambling, so review and GET OFF MAH LAWN YA DIRTY KIDS! X**D


	6. Route 104 and Petalburg Woods!

**A/N: Hey guys!! It's time for chapter 6 of my pokemon fic to grace your presence. So read, review and enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 6:Route 104 and the Petalburg Woods!_

Roy slept that night on the floor of the Petalburg pokemon center. Nurse Joy insisted that he sleep in one of the free rooms on the top floor, but Roy insisted on sleeping on the floor, well, he didn't insist, he just kinda fell on the ground and drifted to sleep. He woke up early the next morning when someone accidentally kicked his side. After a nice free breakfast and a quick restroom break, Roy was on his way. He walked out of Petalburg city into route 104. He looked around at the route. Some tall grass where he could see the tops of zigzagoons and poochyenas rustling the grass. To the right of the grass was a very small beach with a couple fishermen and a boy running in circles. To the north of the beach was a small shack and behind that, Roy could see the tops of trees. His eyes widened. "Oh! Before I do anything else... Kyle, let's come on out!" He held his pokeball out and out popped Kyle the Ralts. "Before I forget, my father gave me this." He held out the blue wrapped candy. "A rare candy, you want it Kyle?" Kyle nodded and Roy unwrapped the candy revealing what looked like a green Jolly Rancher. He threw it at Kyle and he ate it happily. He started glowing and the pokedex made a loud BING!

"Ra-er, Kyle has leveled up to level 6! Kyle learned Confusion!" It declared.

"Awesome!" Roy jumped in the air....again. He does that alot in this fic doesn't he? Anyway, suddenly a boy's voice called to him.

"Hey! You, that's a cool lookin' Ralts you got there, wanna battle?" It was the boy who was running in circles on the beach.

"Uh, sure!" Roy said eagerly.

"I'm Billy!" The youngster said. He was wearing a blue hat and shorts with a yellow short sleeved shirt.

"Roy, glad to meet you." Roy replied. "Let's go! Treecko, it's time to battle!" He shouted throwing Treecko's pokeball. Treecko popped out with a battle cry.

"Let's go, Zigzagoon!" Billy threw his pokeball and out came a brown raccoon, shaking it's fur. "Now, Zigzagoon, use tackle!" The raccoon slammed into Treecko, who held it's head close, preventing the racoon's escape.

"Now, Treecko, let's use Absorb!" Roy commanded. The wood gecko lit up it's eyes again as barely visible orbs of light crawled from Zigzagoon to Treecko. Zigzagoon wriggled it's way out of Treecko's grip and Billy shouted another command at it.

"Tail whip!" Zigzagoon turned around and wriggled it's tail at Treecko. It and Roy stood in their spots, dumbfounded.

"What the heck did that do?" He asked. The pokedex lit up again.

"Tail Whip lowers the enemies defense." It declared.

"Really? Well, I don't see a difference..." Roy said cocking his head to the side.

"How about I show you?" Billy said. "Zigzagoon, Headbutt!" Billy's raccoon pokemon lowered its head and started running at Treecko. It rammed Treecko and jumped back. Treecko went flying back and barrelled into Roy's ankles, knocking him over. "Hahahahaha!!" Billy laughed. "That did better than I thought." He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"We'll show you!" Roy retorted getting up. "C'mon Treecko, use Absorb!"

"Tree!" Treecko responded. It jumped over Roy and landed right in front of Zigzagoon. It's eyes began glowing again and Zigzagoon fell to the ground while Treecko stood straighter. Billy called to his pokemon, but the trademark squiggly lines appeared in its eyes.

The pokedex made another DING! "Treecko has grown to level 7!"

"Dang it!" Billy snapped. He pulled out his pokeball and called Zigzagoon back. "At least I got one more!" He grabbed a second pokeball off his belt. "Let's go, Seedot!" He threw his second pokeball and what looked like an acorn with feet popped out.

"See!" It declared.

"Seedot?" Roy asked. "Looks like an acorn with feet and eyes..." Then, right on cue, his pokedex spoke up.

"Seedot, the acorn pokemon. 8.8 pounds, and one foot, 8 inches tall. It hangs off branches and absorbs nutrients. When it finishes eating, its body becomes so heavy that it drops to the ground with a thump. It also enjoys scaring people and pokemon by moving without warning."

"Nice." Roy said. "I think I'll switch out too." He pointed Treecko's pokeball at it. "Come on back, Treecko!" He commanded. And with that, the gecko pokemon disappeared into the ball with a red laser. "Now let's go, Kyle!" He lobbed another ball and his Ralts named Kyle came out with a light battle cry not to be taken seriously in anyway whatsoever.

"Me first." Billy said. "Seedot! Use Growth!" The small acorn closed its eyes and grew slightly.

"O....kay..." Without waiting for a pokedex explanation, Roy shook his head. "Kyle, use your new move, confusion! Kyle's red appendages on his green hat-like part started glowing with a blue outline. It shot a beam of blue light at Seedot and it became enveloped in the blue light. Ralts moved its hand in the air and Seedot followed the movement with its whole body. With Seedot floating in the air, Kyle smiled and threw his hand down. Seedot hit the ground with a loud THUD! and Kyle resumed making it move in random directions in mid air. Then Kyle closed his eyes, seemingly out of pain. Then Seedot's body stopped glowing blue and it fell to the ground. "Huh? What happened?" Roy asked. Once again, the pokedex spoke its part.

"Confusion allows the user to control the opponent. But, it only lasts for a limited time. The time it lasts gets longer as the user of the move grows levels."

"Okay then." Billy said. He shook his head and pointed at Seedot. "Now, use Harden!" Seedot stood completely still and Roy could see its soft skin start to get harder. "Clueless again? Let me tell you, Harden-"

"Raises defense, I can see that much." Roy sighed. "Kyle, use Confusion again!" Kyle's red horns started glowing blue again and they shot the beam at Seedot.

"Seedot, dodge it this time!" Billy commanded, but Seedot barely moved. "Uh, oh...." Billy's face drooped. "I forgot! My Seedot moves slower after he's used harden!" And so, the blue beam of confusion hit Seedot head on. Kyle made Seedot rise and fall repeatedly and finally threw the poor acorn into the water. Then he brought the seed pokemon back up and slammed it on the ground multiple times. By now it was obvious Seedot had fainted.

"Uh, Kyle? You can stop now..." Roy said with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. Kyle looked back and nodded. Finally, he slammed Seedot into its trainer. "Dang. Kyle sure is a violent pokemon, that's for sure..." Roy muttered.

Billy got up, cradling his poor Seedot. "Owww.... I think I got a bruise."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude." Roy said.

"No, it's fine." Billy said. "I like putting bandages on my legs." He smiled.

"But, it's a bruise, you don't need a bandage." Roy said.

"I know, but I like bandages, they make me look tough." The youngster said smiling.

"Uh, huh....." Roy returned Kyle and continued walking without a word.

"Hey wait a minute!" Billy called after him. "I need to pay you still."

"Pay?" Roy asked turning around.

"Yeah. When a trainer losses a battle, they must pay money to the victor." The youngster explained.

"Oh, okay." Roy said. Billy paid him one hundred twelve poke dollars (Or whatever they're called) and went back to Petalburg for the pokemon center. "Time to move on." Roy said to himself.

"Hey kid." A gruff voice said behind him. Roy turned to see a man sitting in khaki pants, an orange life jacket, and a red and white hat. "That was a nice battle back there. Wanna see my newly caught water-type pokemon?"

"Okay!" Roy grabbed Kyle's pokeball again and got ready. Then the fisherman sent out his pokemon.

"Let's go Destroyer!" He shouted. His pokeball opened to reveal a terrifying, huge, menacing pokemon of epic proportions! And it said:

"KAAAAAAAARP!" Well, it was more of a gasp, but you get the idea. There it was, a red fish pokemon flopping on the beach sand. Its name was Magikarp.

"Magikarp, the Fish pokemon." The pokedex chimed in between the water pokemon's gasps. "Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more then seven feet. it is 2 feet, 11 inches tall and 22 pounds. This particular Magikarp is level 9."

"Level 9?!" Roy asked. "I don't know if I can beat it..."

"Oh come on, ya wimp!" The pokedex snapped. "It only knows Tackle until level 15 anyway! This will be a breeze even for level 3 pokemon!"

"Well, that was awful mean and sudden, Dex..." Roy said.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away..." The pokedex apologized.

Well, we'll fight him anyway." Roy said. I would type out the long details about the battle, but here's the jist of how it went:

"Kyle, use Confusion!"

"Magikarp, use splash!" Repeat five or so times and there ya have it. Roy's first pointless magikarp battle.

So the fisherman paid his money to Roy and went back to fishing. Roy ran back to the pokemon center to heal and bought a potion or three with his reward money. When he came back to the actual route, he fought two more people, Lady Cindy and Rich Boy Winston, both of which had level 7 Zigzagoons, so I decided to omit those battles. After getting his money and witnessing Kyle grow to level 7, Roy stood at the entrance to Petalburg woods.

"Okay, so here I am... Petalburg Woods..." Roy said looking at the tall ominous trees. "It looks dark...and kinda creepy..." He said looking in.

"Just get in the damn forest!" The pokedex yelled at Roy, causing him to jump.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Geez!" He quickly walked into the forest immediately into an opening. "Hm, this isn't so bad..." He said. Immediately, a bug catcher emerged from the bushes. The bug catchers sport a blue shirt and black shorts with a big straw hat adorning their little heads. In this particular boy's left hand, he held a net over his shoulder and in his right hand he had a pokeball.

"Hey kid!" He yelled.

"Who ya calling kid?" Roy retorted.

"Wanna battle my awesome bug pokemon?"

"Not really...no." Roy said.

"Too bad!" The bug catcher yelled. "I'm Lyle, and you have to battle me, 'cuz our eyes met!"

"They did?" Lyle ran up to him and looked Roy straight in the eye.

"Now we have! Now battle Lyle the bug master!" Lyle challenged pointing at himself.

"Kyle?"

"No, Lyle!"

"Lyra?"

"Lyle!!"

"Bugsy?"

"NO!! I am the REAL bug master, Lyle! Remember the name!" Lyle yelled now thoroughly frustrated.

"Okay..." Roy rolled his eyes and got ready.

"Go, Wurmple!" Lyle threw his pokeball and out popped a Wurmple. Which, if you're not familiar with Wurmple, was a small red caterpillar pokemon with two teeth like protrusions from its mouth. It also had one horn on the tip of its head and two on its posterior.

"Huh?"

"Screw the entry, just fight it." The pokedex groaned, having enough talking for one chapter.

"Okay." Roy sent out Treecko and beat all four of Lyle's low-leveled Wurmple quite quickly. It went to level 8 and after accepting his money, Roy moved on. After what seemed like five steps, bug catcher after bug catcher kept challenging him with Wurmple after Wurmple. The wicked chain never ended! By the time he got through them all, both Kyle and Treecko were level 9. He came up to a man walking around nervously, looking in every bush he could find. "Hey, mister, looking for something?"

"Indeed." The man said. He had brown slicked back hair and a suit, which looked way too fancy to be traversing a forest with. "I'm actually looking for my favorite pokemon, Shroomish. You heard of it?"

"Actually, no, I haven't." Roy said.

"Well, it's a small mushroom shaped pokemon that's brown with green spots on top and under what looks like a dress, it's green." The man explained.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You're looking for a pokemon...with a dress...?"

"Uh, yeah...." The man said.

"Creepy." All of a sudden, a man decked out in blue tackled the man in the suit. "Holy crap!" Roy jumped back. "Violence?! In a pokemon fan fiction?! This is madness!"

"About time I find you!" The man in blue said wrestling the suit to the ground. "I was waiting for you to get out of this damn forest, but you just took your sweet time, didn't you?"

"Ahh!" The man screamed. "Let me go, please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, I want your goods, man!" The guy in blue said.

"No!! I'm saving myself for-"

"Your Devon goods!! Geez, you dirty man!" The blue yelled jumping off the guy. The guy then crawled over to Roy.

"You! Please, you look like a trainer, I have no pokemon of my own, save me from this thug!" He begged of the young trainer.

"Uh, okay." Roy said. He stepped between the man in blue and the executive. "Who are you and what do you want with this poor guy?" He demanded of the thug.

"I am a grunt of Team Aqua! The most renegade evil organization of them all!" The grunt announced. "And if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get, kid! Let's go, Ripper!" He lobbed a pokeball and out came a Poochyena. Poochyena was a small grey wolf-like pokemon with sharp fangs, in case you forgot from chapter 1 or 2. All of a sudden, the pokedex spoke up.

"Poochyena! Warning! Poochyena is a pure Dark-type pokemon! Your Ralts will have no effect on it whatsoever." It explained.

"Then Treecko it is, let's go!" Roy threw his pokeball and Treecko lunged out.

"Treecko, Tree!" It declared.

"That all you got, kid?" The grunt smirked. "Ripper! Use Tackle!" Then the Poochyena ran at Treecko with all its little might.

"Pssh, I can handle that." Roy smiled. "Treecko, meet it head on with Pound!" Treecko hit Ripper's head with its big green tail, sending the wolf pokemon tumbling back.

"C'mon, Ripper, you can do better than that!" The grunt yelled. "Use Sand Attack!" The dog turned around and kicked sand right into Treecko's eyes.

"TREE!!" It yelped in pain. It covered its eyes and tried to rub the sand out.

"Come on, Treecko! Pound!" Roy commanded. Treecko swung its tail, but hit the ground because of lack of sight. "Uh, oh." The grunt commanded Ripper to tackle Roy's gecko pokemon a few times before it stumbled back and finally opened its eyes. "Now we're talking!" Roy yelled. Treecko fell to its knees, but Roy knew exactly what to do. "Use Absorb!" Treecko used its move and Ripper was on the ground fainted. That seemed to do more damage than normal.

"Oh, noooooooo!!!" The grunt yelled, picking up his Poochyena. "You! You'll pay for this, ya hear me?" He turned and ran away. He shouted behind him, "And if you ever get in team Aqua's way again, we'll kill ya!!" And with that he was out of sight. Roy did a small victory dance and turned to look at the man.

"What did he want with you?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea, but that's besides the point. You saved me!" The man said. "Erm, excuse me." He stood up and dusted himself off. "I am an executive at the Devon corporation in Rustboro City."

"Your name is Devon?"

"No, I work at Devon."

"You work for a guy named Devon?"

"No, I work in the Devon corporation."

"You work INSIDE a man?!?! Sick!"

"NO! I work AT the Devon Company! A place here in Hoenn producing Trainer goods!!!" The executive yelled, scaring away a Shroomish.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Roy asked.

"Annnnyway," The executive started, "For saving me, I must give you a reward. Here." He pulled form his pocket a blue pokeball with small red spikes on the top half. "My favorite type of pokeball, the Great ball." Roy took it and examined it.

"A great ball? I didn't know there were more than one pokeball."

"Yeah." The executive explained. "All sorts of types! But I don't have the time or the word allotment to explain it right now. The school in Rustboro will tell ya more though."

"Uh, thanks, mister." Roy said pocketing the great ball. And with another thank you and a bow, the Devon executive was off.

"Well, that's my cue to get out of here to." Roy said to himself. "Hmm.....But now I wonder...."

"What?" The pokedex asked.

"Why are there so many exclamation points in this story?"

"It's based on a pokemon game, in those games, EVERY word has an exclamation mark after it..." The pokedex sighed. "You'll get used to it."

"Sounds good to me!" Roy ran off towards the northern exit of the Petalburg woods....where someone was lying in wait for him...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there ya have it! This is probably my favorite chapter so far... I should write these in a comedic mood more often! Can't you tell I was on a sugar high writing this? Anyway, there ya have it. I used Bulbapedia to look up the trainers, moves and levels of their pokemon, so yeah, a LOT of research is being put into this fic. But it's worth it! :D Anyway, review and I MIGHT just spare your puny lives... :3 Okay buh bye!**


	7. Double Teamed!

**A/N: Hey there! Chapter 7 of my Emerald fic is finally done! So, without any further ado, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Double Teamed!

Roy was walking through the last portion of the Petalburg woods reading a magazine he seemingly got out of nowhere. "Wow, these generation five starters look amazing." He said eyeing the magazine intently. "If only I could read Japanese..."

"Where'd you get that magazine?" His pokedex asked in it's robotic voice.

"I have no clue." Roy said throwing the magazine to the side. "But moving on now, we-er, I am almost out of the Petalburg Woods! Yay!" He pointed to the patch of light shining out of the trees. "Good thing too, my pokemon aren't feeling too well..."

"Who are you talking to?" The pokedex asked. "I already know all this stuff."

"Uh, myself I guess." Roy shrugged. Soon, he had reached the patch of light and was being swallowed by it. When he eyes adjusted, he looked around at the big pink flowery building and a bridge to the northeast. Before he could take in any more, he heard a loud scream pierce the tranquil air.

"HIYA ROY!" May jumped out of a nearby bush at Roy and he jumped back.

"Holy shi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i...hi May." Roy stuttered.

"Did I scare you?" May asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just a little." Roy said blushing. "What are you doing here?"

May put her hands on her hips and pouted. "What? You don't want me here?"

"What? No, wait, I-" Roy started.

May turned away and crossed her arms. "I thought I'd wait for you here and give you a little tip..." She sighed. "But I see I'm not wanted..."

"No, I didn't mean that!" Roy said.

"Hahaha I know, silly." May said turning around and showing him her tongue again. "I was joking. Anyway, I thought I'd stay behind and show you around Rustboro, which is just to the north."

"Thanks May." Roy said. "I need to heal my pokemon, though."

"Oh, let me handle that." May said taking out a handful of potions and other bottle-like medicines. "Give me your pokemon." She asked of him. He obliged and May started spraying a few bottles on the unopened pokeballs. She handed them back to him with a smile. "There. All their health is fixed and they're basically battle ready. But do go to the pokemon center when you can. It's better than medicines any time."

"Thanks again May." Roy said taking them and bowing. "So, can we go to Rustboro now?"

"Of course!" May said, bouncing. "Follow me!" She started running to the bridge with Roy behind her.

"I see that." The pokedex remarked.

"What?" Roy asked it.

"I see where you're looking, you pervert." The pokedex said in a mechanical unimpressed voice.

"What?" Roy asked oblivious. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh, huh...sure." The 'dex said sarcastically.

"When did you start getting an attitude anyway?" Roy asked.

"Last chapter. The author felt like you needed someone to talk to on your journeys or else you'd go crazy...er." 'Dex explained.

Roy looked back at the bridge he and May were about to cross. "This is an unnamed bridge, so I call it Rustboro bridge." May explained. It wasn't very grand. It was just a small wooden bridge barely rising out of the water. The two trainers started crossing it when they were stopped by a yell.

"Hey!" "Stop!" A voice yelled followed immediately by another extremely similar voice.

"Huh?" Roy turned around to see two little girls in yellows dresses. "Uh, hello little girls." He said.

"We are..." "Twins!" "Gina..." "And Mia!" "We want..." "...To battle you!" The twins said completing each others sentences. "A..." "Double battle!" "Us..." "Against you and your girlfriend!" They were talking and adding on to each others sentence so rapidly, Roy lost track of who was talking. It probably didn't help that the author didn't separate their sentences with paragraphs either. But, one word they, er, one of them said snapped him out of it.

"Hey!" He snapped. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever!" Both twins said. "So can we..." "Battle?" they asked pulling out their pokeballs.

"May?" Roy asked looking to May.

"Okay, why not?" May said getting her pokeball.

"YES!" The twins said. They threw their pokeballs and out popped two pokemon "Go, Lotad!" "Seedot!" One pokemon was dark blue with a big green lillypad on it's head. The other was the living seed from last chapter.

"Okay, ones grass type and the other is grass and water." May said to Roy. "I'm gonna use Nincada!" She threw a pokeball that opened to reveal a small whitish pokemon. It had small forelegs that looked like claws and big hind legs like a grasshopper. It had black eyes, white whisker-like appendages and very small green wings. It made a weird clicking noise and raised it's head.

"Cool." Roy said. "I'll use Kyle!" He tossed a pokeball and out jumped Kyle the Ralts. Kyle looked around at the three other pokemon. Nincada nodded to him while Lotad and Seedot assumed fighting positions. "This is a double battle." Roy explained to it. "Work with Nincada to take down these guys, okay?" Kyle nodded his head. "Okay!" Roy pointed at Lotad. "Use confusion on Lotad!" He commanded. Kyle's red spike glowed and shot a blue beam at the lillypad pokemon.

"Dodge!" A twin yelled. Lotad jumped over the beam and ran at Kyle. "Now use astonish!" Lotad got close to Kyle and made the freakiest face it's small little face could muster. Kyle screamed and fell over.

"That's a ghost type move and you should make sure Kyle dodges that." May told Roy.

"Thanks for the early warning!" Roy yelled sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter!" May declared. "Nincada, use your Leech Life on Seedot, and give the energy to Kyle!"

"Bide! A twin yelled. Seedot started glowing as Nincada scurried to it and bit it with it's whisker-like antennae. Seedot made a weird yelp-sounding cry and Nincada's antennae started glowing. Then it brushed it's whiskers on Kyle, who was laying on the ground nearly fainted. Kyle got up and shook itself.

"Thanks May." Roy said. "What does Bide do anyway?"

"Just don't attack Seedot again yet." May said. "Bide stores the damage done to it and deals twice the damage after a while. Unfortunately, that Leech Life was super effective and will make Bide even more powerful."

"Got it." Roy nodded. Ralts, use Growl on Lotad." He said. Kyle emitted a low growl and Lotad raised it's lillypad in place of eyebrows.

"Way to catch it off guard!" May said. "Nincada! Scratch 'em!" Nincada ran to Lotad and scratched it with it's claws.

"Lotad, absorb Nincada!" One of the yellow clad twins said. Lotad's eyes started glowing and those familiar glowing orbs ran from Nincada to Lotad, healing the lillypad pokemon. "Seedot! Unleash your bide!" Another (or was it the same?) twin yelled. Seedot started glowing harshly and a white beam shot at Kyle.

"Jump!" Roy yelled. Too late. Kyle got hit head on and flew back, almost off the bridge. "No!"

"Nincada! Leech Life again!" May commanded. Nincada repeated the process from before on Seedot, but it healed itself with it's antennae.

"Lotad, finish Ralts off with Astonish!" A twin yelled as Kyle started slowly getting up. Lotad ran at it, and Kyle looked at it suddenly. It started glowing, and just as Lotad was right in front, Kyle multiplied! About five or six Kyles were surrounding the small lillypad.

"Huh?" Roy cocked his head to the side.

"Ralts must have leveled up and learned Double Team!" May cheered.

"Double Team?" Roy asked.

"It splits the user into multiple holograms of the pokemon so the enemy has to guess where to attack." May explained.

"Oh really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah really." May replied.

"No way!" Roy yelled.

"Yeah way!" May retorted.

"Awesome!" Roy balled his hands into fists. "Use Confusion!" The red beam shot from Kyle's head spike and hit Lotad. It started floating and Kyle used his small hand to smash it into the bridge multiple times.

"Nincada, finish him with a Leech Life!" May said jumping. Nincada bit Lotad with it's antennae and the lillypad on Lotad's head drooped. Lotad had been taken care of.

One twin returned the lillypad pokemon and the other yelled "Seedot, use Bide again!" Seedot became outlined in white again.

"What do we do now?" Roy asked.

"It can't possibly survive both of our pokemon!" May said. She pulled Roy close. He blushed and she whispered her plan in his ear. "You disable it's movements with Confusion and I'll go in with Leech Life, 'kay?"

"Got it." Roy nodded. May smiled and let him go. "Okay, Kyle, use Confusion!" Roy commanded. Kyle shot the beam at Seedot and lifted it into the air. Kyle slammed Seedot on the bridge and held it to the ground.

"Okay, Nincada, go in and use a good ol' Leech Life!" May pointed at the seed.

"No!" Both Twins yelled. Nincada ran at Seedot and repeated the Leech Life procedure. Seedot struggled, but when Nincada stepped away, it's body fell limp.

"We won!" May said highfiving Roy.

"Awww!" "We..." "Lost!" "Wah!" "This can't..." "Happen!" The twins resumed their completing of the others sentence. "Go..." "Ahead." They said paying the prize money to Roy and May. Roy and May walked away smiling after returning their pokemon, who also shared high fives. When they were off the bridge, Roy smiled at May.

"'Good ol' Leech Life?'" Roy repeated.

"Yeah, so?" May asked.

"There was some accent showing there. Where are you from, Solaceon?" Roy joked, referring to the stereotypical cowboy accent found in Solaceon town.

"Shut up!" May blushed. "It's just something I do!"

Roy laughed. "It's okay. We all have our tendencies."

"You're telling me." May said. "I can tell y'all are from Johto from your accent." May said. Then her eyes widened. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Roy laughed heartily. "Yeah, you did."

"Dang it!" May yelled. Roy looked forward and his jaw dropped. "Uh, Roy? Anything wrong?" May asked. Roy pointed wordlessly at the big city in front of them.

"Is...is that... Rustboro?" He was looking at a huge city with a number of big buildings. He could barely make out a big blue D on the tallest building.

"Yup." May said. "Rustboro city! Home of the Devon corporation and the first Hoenn gym." She smiled. "It's also where you can find the pokemon school. Roy snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"I remember now. Dad wanted me to go to the pokemon school and learn more about Pokemon strengths and weaknesses!" He said.

"Okay. Let's stop by the pokemon center and get your pokemon healed up. You could probably also use some rest from the woods and all those pokemon battles." May said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Roy said stretching.

"Besides, the school is always full of rookie trainers wanting to know about pokemon, so it's first come, first serve. I think you missed the boat today." May told him.

"Awww, man!" Roy said. "I don't want to wait another day! Jim is so far ahead of me!"

"Don't worry, you'll catch up." May smiled at him.

"Well, either way." Roy yawned, then resumed his sentence. "I'm tired anyway, so I won't remember anything if I go now. I guess I'll crash at the pokemon center for tonight."

"Good idea, let's go." May walked into the paved city and Roy followed, looking around at all the tall buildings. They reached an already familiar red building and healed up their pokemon. The center lent out two rooms to the trainers and Roy looked around in his small room. It looked like a typical hotel room with a TV and a big, already made bed.

"Whoa, this is pretty fancy." Roy said. "I can't believe I can stay in here for free." He crashed-litterally-on the bed and fell fast asleep, little aware of the big day ahead of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim walked out of a pokemon center room and looked down the hall. "Hm, it's all calm, I can't hear anyone yelling. Roy's definitely not here." He laughed. "I betcha he's still not even in Petalburg woods." He shook his head. "So sad." Then he looked up and saw a familiar face walk out of the restroom. "May?" Jim asked. The red-clad girl looked at him and smiled.

"Jim! I didn't think you were still here!" She said waving. Jim walked closer to her and smiled.

"So, is my little brother stuck in the woods?" Jim asked. "I thought you said you'd meet him out of there. Get tired of waiting?"

"No, actually, he's here." May smiled. Jim's jaw dropped.

"What?" He yelled. "What do you mean? He got out of the woods in a few hours? Dang." He muttered.

"What?" May asked. "Afraid he's catching up to ya?"

"Psh, no!" Jim shook his head. "To advance any further, he has to beat Roxanne. I did that already and it was no easy feat. He's not gym material yet."

"I don't know, I was battling alongside him in a double battle, and he's doing pretty good." May said.

"You're just saying that because you love him." Jim said. May blushed.

"What? No! I mean it! He's actually pretty good!"

"Whatever." Jim walked away. "My little brother getting here just means it's time for me to move to the next city." He started walking down the stairs at the end of the hallway to the main floor. "See ya May!" He waved and disappeared below. When he was all the way out of the pokemon center, he stomped. "No way he could have gotten through that easily! Time to pick up the pace, I guess." He started walking, but bumped into someone.

"Watch it brat!" A man in blue turned around and held a fist to Jim. "Oh, it's you." He lowered his fist. "I met you just outside the woods, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Jim said. "What of it?"

"Nothing." The man in blue said. "Don't get in our way."

"Our?" Jim asked. "You in a club or something?"

"Yes!" The man said proudly. "I'm in-" He looked over and saw a police officer and ducked into the shadows. Once the officer was gone, he emerged and finished his sentence. "-Team Aqua! We are the most evil gang in all of Hoenn! And don't let anyone tell you other wise!" He pointed to his chest.

"Uh, huh..." Jim nodded. "Crazy." He started walking away.

"Wha-HEY! You can't just walk away from a member of the notorious Team Aqua!" He yelled after Jim.

"Catch ya later." Jim simply replied not turning around or slowing. The grunt mumbled and started walking towards the big building with the D on it...

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for double meanings in chapter titles! So, did you like my reference to the new pokemon? If you don't understand, go to Bulbapedia. It will have official!information on the next generation of Pokemon. It's also where I do my stat and town research. Anyway, leave a review, and in exchange, I won't hurt this poor little Pokabu. (new fire starter) See ya next time!**


	8. I'm Rustboro at this!

**A/N: Oh hey there! I'm finally ready to post chapter 8 of Emerald Rewritten! And about time too. I've been writing it on and off forever! Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hey, I'm Rustboro at this, okay?

The next morning, Roy opened his eyes sleepily in his bed. He yawned loudly. Then he heard a loud knocking at his door. "Wake up sleepy head!" It was May.

"But Maaaay! Five more minutes!" Roy groaned.

"Roy, the school's going to open in five minutes!" May said from outside the door. "Remember? First come first serve?" Roy's eyes widened with memory of the previous day's events. He groaned loudly and eventually he and May were outside the Pokemon center and on their way to the pokemon school. "So what did your dad want you to learn about?" May asked him.

Roy took a moment to recall, but eventually recapped. "He wants me to learn about types and stuff like that. He said it helps a lot."

"Yes it does." May agreed. "Knowing your advantages and disadvantages are vital to your battle. If you know about types, you'll know what moves to use against what pokemon."

"Uh, huh..." Roy nodded. "Why can't you tell me all this?"

"I can't hold your hand all the way." May laughed. "Some stuff you have to do for yourself."

Roy groaned. "Fine." Finally they reached a big brown stone building.

"Okay, you ready?" May asked. Roy nodded and walked in the door. May nodded and turned to walk away.

The inside of the school was one big room with desks all over the place and a huge blackborad at the front. A podium was at the front middle of the room. Roy was the first there with a few others. One he could recognize a Bug Catcher Lyle, and another with big brown hair in two ponytails with a pink bow. She wore a purple dress with a pink bow under the white collar. She smiled at him, her red eyes bright with happiness. "Why, you're a cute trainer!" She said.

"Uh, thanks?" Roy said, feeling his ears warming up slightly.

"What's your name, kid?" The girl asked.

"I'm Roy." Roy said holding his hand out. "You?"

"I'm Roxanne. Nice to meet you." The girl said shaking his hand earnestly.

"Uh, no offense or anything," Roy started. "But aren't you a little... erm, tall to be in the pokemon school?"

Roxanne looked surprised, but laughed. "I'm not attending, I'm teaching it today."

"Oh really, then?" Roy asked. "Then, can you tell us about types? That's the reason I'm here."

"Sure, hon!" Roxanne bounced. "When a few more people arrive, we'll start, mmkay?" She turned and walked to the black board. "Oh, and by the way..." She said to Roy over her shoulder. "I'm not too old, in fact, I'm fifteen." Roy looked around nervously at the few other people slowly coming in. Lyle, already in a desk, waved at him. Roy sat next to him and they passed the time with a small conversation.

"Hey Bugsy!" Roy said smiling.

"Oh, you're funny." Lylye said laughing sarcastically. "Now use my real name please."

"Fine, Kyle."

"Lyle, dang it!"

"Sorry Lyra, geez." Roy said. Lyle sighed and hit his head to the desk. Just then, Roxanne coughed loudly.

"Okay, kids. Today, due to special request, we'll talk about types." She accented the word special with a wink in Roy's direction. "So, shall we begin?" She grabbed a piece of chalk. With blinding speed, she wrote seventeen words on the board. "There are seventeen types. Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, and Dark. These seventeen types are used for classifying pokemon." Roy could have sworn he heard her squeak at Rock. "Every pokemon has at least one type, and a maximum of two. Every type has three properties: which types of Pokémon it is effective against, which types of Pokémon it is less effective against, and which types of Pokémon it is completely ineffective against. These depend on the type it is attacking. Example, the three starters." She grabbed three pokeballs from the podium. She opened them and out came a Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. "Every region has three starters of the Fire, Water, and Grass types. This gives them a rock-paper-scissors like quality. Example, Treecko's grass type trumps Mudkip's water type, which beats Torchic's Fire type, which in turn aces Treecko's Grass type." She sighed. "To explain all the types and all their strengths and weaknesses would be too much trouble." She returned the three starters as she said this. "So I'll hand out a small booklet with types and what an attack of that type would do to a pokemon of whatever type." She pulled out a bunch of booklets from under the podium and started passing them out to the class. Once everyone had one, she went back up front. "Now, class, just a couple warnings before we move on. There are NO pokemon that are only flying type. All flying type pokemon have another type to it, so keep that in mind. Also, there are two pokemon who have no moves that are super effective against them. They are Sableye and Spiritomb. Just keep that in mind." She took a waterbottle out from under the podium and took a drink.

"How much crap do you think is in that podium?" Lyle whispered to Roy. Roy nodded and laughed silently.

"Now, for the final tidbit." Roxanne said. "If you use a move that's the same type as the pokemon using it, it will become more powerful. That's called STAB, or Same Type Attack Bonus." As she said this, she wrote the words on the board as quickly as she was saying them. She underlined the S, T, A, and B before turning to the class with a huge smile. "Now, class, I believe that's it. Now who wants a practice battle?" Before Roy could respond, a boy stood up and shouted for a battle.

"I wanna battle you!" He said. He had short blue hair and glasses.

"Come on down, kid!" Roxanne waved. The boy ran down and pulled a pokeball from his shoulder bag.

"Okay, I'm going to use the pokemon I caught yesterday. Go, Nincada!" He threw the pokeball and out popped a nincada. Roy recognized the bug pokemon from the previous day's double battle. Roxanne smiled.

"Okay then." She grabbed a ball from the podium and tossed it to the ground. "Let's go Torchic!" A red chicken pokemon with little legs, a big head with feathers on top and no arms jumped out of the ray of light the pokeball produced.

"Torchic, tor!" It shouted.

"Awww, no fair! Fire is good against bugs!" The kid whined.

"You didn't say there were rules." Roxanne winked and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

_'Is every girl in Hoenn this sassy?' _Roy thought.

"Fine." The boy groaned. "Nincada, leech life!" the little bug pokemon scurried to the fire chicken quickly.

"Torchic, jump out of it's way and hit it with Ember!" Roxanne shouted. Torchic jumped over Nincada's pincers and kicked it in the head before turning in the air and letting a flurry of little fire balls fly at the enemy. Nincada got pelted with fire balls and fell to the ground with a screech. "One hit, one kill!" Roxanne jumped in the air. "Oh, well, uh, I mean faint." She smiled innocently. "Well, I think we've had enough fun for today. You kids can go. And if any one wants to challenge the gym, here's a tip. Go to route 116 just northeast of this town." She looked at Roy and winked again.

_'What is _with _this gi__rl?' _Roy thought, looking away.

Roxanne slammed her hand on the desk and shouted "Dismissed!" With that, all the young trainers filed out. Roy was right outside when Lyle started bugging (no pun intended) him.

"Roy and Roxanne, sitting in a tree!" He shouted gleefully.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked annoyed.

"I saw how she looked at you." Lyle smiled. "She liiikes you! And you like her back!"

"Shut up before I call you Bugsy again." Roy said, now clearly annoyed.

"Fine." Lyle trotted off as May walked up to him.

"Hey Roy, learned alot?" She asked.

"Not really, but I will." Roy said showing the booklet to May. "This has all type strenghths and weaknesses." He said flipping through it once or twice.

"That's cool." May said. "So you gonna challenge the gym now?" She asked.

"I dunno..." Roy said. "The teacher said to go to route 116 for whatever reason."

"Oh, that's probably to train. Gym leaders have really strong pokemon." May explained. "If you want, I can have a practice battle with you."

"Really?" Roy asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah! Tell ya what, you grab a bite to eat in the pokemon center, and I'll meet you on Route 104 in say, 15 minutes?"

"Got it." Roy nodded and went to the pokemon center.

He ordered a simple sandwich and some chocolate milk. When a Nurse Joy handed him a tray full of his food and some Pokenip, she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me you didn't like chocolate milk." The nurse said.

"Huh? No, I love chocolate milk." Roy replied.

"Hm, because I remember a person who looked a lot like you telling me he hated chocolate milk."

Roy sighed. "You must be thinking of my brother."

"Oh, sorry for that mistake." The nurse said.

_'How could she mistake us? We have different colored hair!' _Roy ranted in his mind while eating his food. When he and his pokemon had their fill of food, he headed out to Route 104 to meet May for their battle.

"Ready for this?" May said throwing a pokeball up and down.

"You betcha!" Roy said taking a pokeball from his belt. _'If she's gonna go with who I think she'll go for first, this pokemon's my guy.' _He thought.

"Okay, I'll throw down first!" May said. "Go, Mudkip!" She tossed the pokeball and out came her blue starter pokemon.

"I knew it!" Roy threw his pokeball. "Let's go, Treecko!" Out popped his green gecko starter pokemon.

"You knew I was going to use Mudkip, didn't you?" May asked.

"Duh." Roy said. "Treecko, use Absorb!" He commanded. Treecko's eye started glowing and the orbs started rushing from Mudkip to Treecko. Mudkip knelt a little, but got back up barely scathed.

"Ah!" May jumped back. "Mudkip! Tackle 'im!" Mudkip nodded and rushed towards the grass pokemon. It hit Treecko head on, but Roy's starter was unphased.

"Treecko, use a pound!" Treecko swung it's tail at Mudkip and hit the water pokemon head on.

"Oh no!" May yelled. "Mudkip, jump in the water!" Mudkip obeyed and jumped into the water a few yards from the bridge. "Now use a powered up Water Gun!" She shouted. Mudkip drank some water and shot it at high speed to Treecko. Treecko got hit, but stood it's ground. "Er, this isn't working!" May said. "Mudkip, come back." She recalled Mudkip before Roy could shout a command.

"Huh?"

"You're aloud to call back your pokemon, you know." May said. "Now, let's go Taillow!" She threw another pokeball and the familiar blue bird pokemon came flying out.

"Uh, oh. Treecko's weak against that..." Roy mumbled.

"Exactly!" May said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Come back!" Roy held up his pokeball and returned Treecko in the red laser. "C'mon out, Kyle!" He thre another one and Kyle the Ralts came out. It squealed a battle cry and the battle was on again!

"Taillow! Peck!" May commanded. The bird squaked and flew towards Kyle.

"Double Team combo!" Roy simply shouted, jumping. Kyle multiplied and Taillow stopped. It looked around and finally decided on a target. It dove towards it's Kyle target but tumbled right through it. The real one, right next to Taillow, proceeded to use Confusion, pounding Taillow on the ground.

"Okay, use Quick Attack!" May commanded once Taillow was free. The bird pokemn rushed at Kyle with a streak of light following it. It slammed into Kyle and flew away.

"Kyle! Use Confusion and show tweety who's boss!" Roy said. Kyle shot a blue beam at Taillow at caught it again after a short struggle. Kyle slammed Taillow on the ground repeatedly until the bird stopped struggling. Taillow was down.

"Good job!" May recalled Taillow. "Come back, Mudkip!" Mudkip came back out of it's pokeball with a swift throw by May. It was weakened and Roy could see that.

"Kyle, finish it with one confusion." He said. It was a quick bout, and Kyle downed Mudkip without any hassle.

"Good, good." May praised. "But I hope you have a third pokemon, because Nincada's next!" She threw a pokeball and Nincada from earlier came out. "Leech Life!" Nincada rushed Kyle and bit him. It sucked energy and Kyle emitted a high pitch squeal. And with that, it was down in one hit.

"Oh no! Kyle, return." Roy brought back Kyle and got a second pokeball. "Your turn, Treecko!" Treecko came back out with a battle cry, but that battle cry was stopped when Treecko spotted it's bug opponent. "What's wrong, Treecko? Can't you handle a Nincada?"

"Nope!" May shouted. "Leech Life again!" Nincada repeated the process it did to Kyle and Treecko fainted without a hassle.

"What?" How come that one attack did so much?" Roy complained, returning his pokemon.

"Simple." May said. "Nincada's a bug type pokemon. Your Ralts is psychic type and Treecko is grass. They're both weak to bug." Roy flipped through the book in disbelief and saw the truth written in plain ink.

"No way! That sucks."

"But you can fix that." May explained. "You can get a flying type pokemon, because flying is good against bug. And there just so happens to be a huge mass of Taillow in route 116. You catch one of those, you'll have covered your bug weakness."

"Thanks for the advice, as always May." Roy said.

"Anytime." May smiled. "Besides, that's what friends do for each other, isn't it?"

Roy could feel his ears warm up. "Yup."

"Now let's get you back to the pokemon center." May said. "Tomorrow, you train, catch a Taillow, and hopefully take on the Rustboro gym!"

"Naw." Roy said. "I got time. I'll catch that Taillow today and challenge the gym tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll help." May said. And with that, the two went to the pokemon center together. Roy was admittedly a bit upset about his second loss to May, but was determined to get a Taillow. And by gosh, he was gonna get the best Taillow ever! If Jim didn't already have that one...

TBC, Next Chapter!

* * *

**A/N: Yes! So there you have it, chapter 8, yay. I apologize for the sheer enormity of the paragraph in which Roxanne lectures the class, it had to be explained. So anyway, I'll see ya guys in Chapter 9!**


	9. He's Right on my Taillow!

**A/N: Hey! It's about time for chapter 9 of Emerald Rewritten! I'll skip the crap and say Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: He's Right on My Taillow!

Roy and May healed their pokemon at the pokemon center and walked out. Before they could set off to route 116, though, they were stopped by a boy with brown hair. "Hey, you, with the Treecko." He greeted.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I watched your battle back there." The boy said. "I wanted to give you something that can help your Treecko." He pulled a green CD out of his pocket. "Here, TM 09."

"TM?" Roy asked.

"TM stands for Technical machine." The boy explained. "If you use it on your pokemon, they'll learn a move. That TM is TM 09, And teaches your pokemon Bullet Seed."

"That's a grass type move that will do amazingly well at the gym." May said. Roy took the TM and looked at it.

"Okay, that's cool, and thanks and all, but...how do I use it?" He asked inspecting it.

"Just stick the TM on a pokemon's head, and it will learn the move." The boy explained.

"Okay, might as well use it now." Roy shrugged. He called out Treecko and knelt down to talk to it. "Hey, I'm gonna use this on you, okay?" He showed his gecko pokemon the TM. Treecko nodded and Roy put the disk on Treecko's forehead. Treecko started glowing and the TM cracked in half. As the TM fell to the ground, Treecko stopped glowing and the pokedex played a jingle.

"Treecko has learned Bullet Seed!" It declared.

"Awesome." Roy said.

"Okay, now I'll leave you alone." The boy said. "Later!" And with that, he ran away.

"You ready to go train, Roy?" May asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Roy jumped. And with that, they were off to the north-east to route 116.

On route 116, Roy battled every wild pokemon he saw. Three pokemon in, Roy was already impatient. "I don't see any Taillow, May!" He complained.

"We'll find them." May said. "You just gotta be patient. They're probably in the trees somewhere." As if on cue, a huge screeching noise emitted from the trees that Roy could have sworn sounded like race cars. "That must be them." May said running into the trees. Roy followed closely behind. They reached a clearing and looked up into the trees. There was a huge group of bird pokemon racing from a tree that towered above the rest to another tree about the same height. Two taillow would race from tree to tree back and forth.

"What are they doing?" Roy asked May silently.

"I think they're racing." May said. "Seeing who's the fastest Taillow."

"Well, I want the fastest!" Roy said now watching the races with wonder. He grabbed his pokedex to get information. He pointed it in the taillow's general direction and the pokedex somehow knew what it needed to analyze.

"Taillow, the TinySwallow pokemon." The 'dex said as a picture of taillow appeared on screen. "Taillow is young; it has only just left its nest. Because of this, it gets lonely and may cry at night. Despite this, it is very brave. It will challenge a larger Skarmory on equal footing."

"Wow, Taillow are pretty cool!" Roy said.

"You bet." May agreed. "And we're watching a whole lot of them race! So you might just get a shot at the fastest."

"Yeah!" Roy continued watching the races with wonder. He took note of one Taillow at the sidelines. It seemed slightly smaller than the others around it. It was watching the races eagerly, but seemed to have no intention of moving from it's spot on it's branch. Then a small group of other taillow started hassling the smaller one. "Um, May?" Roy asked. "What are those taillow doing to the smaller one?"

"They're probably trying to make it race, but it doesn't want to." May said. "Which is weird, I've never seen a Taillow not want to race." She looked like she was thinking something over, but shrugged it off. Roy watched the regular taillow harass the smaller one into racing. The poor thing did _not_ want to race. Despite it's protests, it was soon sitting on a tree branch right next to another taillow. The screeching started again and the two taillow were off on their race. The smaller one quickly fell behind whilte it's opponent sped off like a blue-feathered bullet. Before the smaller taillow was even halfway to the branch checkpoint, its opponent landed on the branch for a split second and shot back to the starting branch. On it's way, it deliberately rammed it's smaller opponent. The smaller taillow squawked in pain and fell to the ground. All the other taillow made what sounded like a laughing or mocking sound and quickly flew away, leaving their smaller flock member to crash to the ground.

Roy gasped. "Those jerks!" He ran to catch the taillow before it hit the ground. It wasn't wounded too bad, but it was knocked unconscious. Roy growled before setting the taillow down gently. "Hey!" He shouted to the flock. It didn't seem to notice him, so he grabbed a pokeball. "Treecko! Use Bullet Seed!" He tossed the pokeball and Treecko jumped out. With a battle cry, it shot some seeds at high velocity from it's mouth.

"Roy, no!" May shouted. Too late. The seeds happened to hit the fastest Taillow. The one who injured the small one now at Roy's feet. The fastest stopped, turned and shot a death glare at Roy and his green pokemon. Roy glared right back and the taillow flew at him with a high speed. When it seemed like it's beak was going to pierce Roy's eye, the taillow was knocked out of the air with Treecko's big green tail.

"You jerk." Roy said as if the bird pokemon could understand. "Picking on another taillow just because it's different from you." He balled his hands into fists. May noted the small taillow was awake, but not flying away. "Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko hit the fast taillow with it's green tail again, sending it to the ground.

"Taillow!" It squawked as it landed on it's back. It got up and Treecko braced itself.

"Roy!" May yelled. "Call Treecko back, it's weak to flying type pokemon!"

"I don't care." Roy snapped. "We've beaten a Taillow before, right Treecko?"

"Tree!" It nodded. Taillow flew at Treecko. Treecko was ready to dodge when Taillow suddenly sped up unbelievably. It had a white streak behind it as it slammed into Treecko. Treecko went flying into a tree and Roy gasped.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Quick attack." May said. "It's a very fast attack. You can't dodge it at this level."

Roy pounded his fist in his palm. "Dang it." He shrugged. "Treecko, use another pound!" He was being very wise and not using Treecko's grass type attacks knowing they would do next to nothing. Treecko jumped and tried to hit Taillow again with it's tail, but the bird pokemon had learned it's lesson and flew up into the branches. "Follow it!" Roy commanded. Treecko nodded and climbed up the tree pursuing it's target. Taillow hit it head on with a quick attack, but the grass starter held it's ground...or, tree...whatever. Treecko used this opportunity to jump from the tree and slam it's tail into the side of Taillow's head. The bird used it's feet to clamp Treecko's ankle as it fell, taking the gecko pokemon with it. They slammed into the ground together making a small dust cloud. Out from it emerged both pokemon, beaten and tired. Taillow came at Treecko with another quick attack. "Dodge!" Roy yelled in desperation. Treecko tried to jump out of the way, but Taillow swerved and hit it head on again. This cycle continued for two or three more hits. Treecko finally decided on a new strategy. As Taillow readied a new quick attack, Treecko got on all fours and reared up, ready to charge. "What are you doing?" Roy yelled.

"Tree!" It yelled. The two combatant pokemon both charged each other. The white streak behind Taillow returned as it got faster. Treecko grunted and with struggle, sped up as well. Then, Roy saw it. A white streak identical to Taillow's grew behind Treecko.

"It learned Quick attack!" May exclaimed. Treecko and Taillow collided in a mini explosion, leaving behind a dust cloud. As the dust cleared, Roy silently hoped Treecko would be left standing. When it was completely gone, Roy could see Treecko and Taillow a few feet away from each other staring the other down. Treecko flinched, but held it's ground. Taillow almost fell before taking into the air. It flapped up above everyone's heads and looked around for something. It saw the smaller taillow and glared. Taillow nosedived at it's smaller counterpart with a Quick attack. The smaller Taillow shrieked and cowered in fear.

"No!" Roy yelled. Treecko was too exhausted to save the defenseless Taillow, but he had to do something. Before the bigger Taillow could ram into it's prey, Roy jumped in it's way. Taillow embedded it's beak into Roy's stomach. He coughed a liquid he would later realize was his blood and doubled over in pain. Taillow's beak was sharper than he thought. The smaller taillow saw what happened and suddenly got a determined expression on it's face.

"TAILLOW!" It cried loudly. It flew up to the bigger taillow with a white streak behind it and rammed into the bird pokemon that hurt Roy. Then the smaller Taillow's wings started glowing. With a big battle cry, it swiped it's wing at the bigger taillow, sending it to the ground, fainted. The smaller taillow then flew to check on the human that saved it from a painful hit. May and Treecko ran over to inspect him too.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" May asked.

"Uuuuuugh..." Roy groaned as he got up. "That hurt."

"I've never seen a human get hit with a pokemon attack before." May said. "You're either really, really brave, or really, _really _stupid."

Roy smiled. "Maybe both." The small Taillow hopped over to him and smiled. "Hey, little guy, are you okay?" Taillow frowned and turned away from him. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"This Taillow seems to be female." The pokedex declared. "You NEVER insult a pokemon's gender, they take great offense to that."

"Whoops..." Roy said. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He held out his hand to the small taillow. She turned around and placed her wing in his hand. Roy smiled. "Want to join me on my adventure?" He asked. "Your flock surely won't be any help to you." Taillow nodded and Roy took out a pokeball. He tossed it and it's button hit Taillow's head. It opened and Taillow disappeared into it. It landed on the ground and shook once, twice, three times...click! The pokedex played a jingle.

"You've caught a Taillow! Do you want to nickname it?" It asked.

"Hmmm..." Roy stared at the pokeball. "It's a girl right?"

"Yup." May and the pokedex said in unison.

"How about..." Roy thought a bit more. "Squirt?"

"Um, isn't that a bit insulting?" May asked.

"Yeah..." Roy said.

"How about..." May thought for a moment. "May?"

"I'm not naming a pokemon after someone I know." Roy said. "That's stupid."

"I'm sure the author objects..." The pokedex muttered.

"Oh, I got it!" May said. "How about you name it Amanda?"

"That's good." Roy said. "Amanda." He repeated. "Yup, that's a keeper."

"A keeper?" The pokedex asked. "Who are you, grandpa?" It said in a condescending tone.

"Shut up." Roy said. Then he remembered the pain in his gut and nearly dropped Amanda's pokeball.

"Uh, oh." May said, ready to catch him. "It looks like we need to get you to the Pokemon center."

"Yeah..." Roy said weakly. He called back Treecko and together Roy and May trudged back to the Pokemon center.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center, Roy got a lecture from the nurse about how you shouldn't jump in front of a pokemon's attacks. Of course all he heard was _"Blah blah blah blah."_in rapid succession. Later, May was hanging out in his room, watching the sun go down through the window. Roy was sitting on his bed rubbing his stomach. "Did the food ease the pain?" May asked.

"Yeah." Roy nodded. "A little."

"Well, sleeping will help you out the most." May said.

"Yeah." Roy repeated. "I'll try that out.

"So the gym's still open for a little bit, so you still gonna challenge it?"

"Nah..." Roy shook his head. "I'm wiped out."

"Okay then." May said. After a moment of silence she finally asked, "You want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"I'll probably fall asleep either way, to be honest." Roy said.

May laughed. "Okay then, well, I'm gonna head to bed." She accented this with a yawn and a stretch. She walked out of Roy's room and patted his head on her way. "Good night buddy."

"Night." Roy said back as she closed the door. He sighed and fell backwards. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim sat in the Petalburg pokemon center fuming. "Damn it." He cursed. "The only way to the next gym's city is by boat, and the old guy who works the boat is away." He growled. "I can't fall behind Roy, I just can't." He yawned and cursed again. "This sucks." All of a sudden, the pokemon center's door slid open and in stepped Norman. Jim's eyes widened. Norman hadn't seen him yet, so Jim bolted up the stairs and into his room. "Gah, I forgot he's in this city too... Well, I'll avoid him well enough." He sighed. A large chicken looking pokemon with long legs and three big feathers on it's head was sitting on the big blue queen sized bed in his room. It looked at him with it's head cocked. "What?" Jim asked. "I just don't want to see my father right now, okay?" He pouted and returned the pokemon. "Come back, Combusken." The fire pokemon disappeared into his pokeball and he shut off the lights. He had a hard time getting to sleep, but eventually did. His night was far from silent though, as he tossed and turned in his bed the entire night.

* * *

The next morning in Rustboro, Roy shot out of bed. "Today's the day! I know it!" He shouted. "I'm finally taking on the first gym today!"

* * *

**A/N: And about time too, Roy! I'm gonna probably speed up the story starting next chapter, because ten chapters in between gyms is too much time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please forgive my teeeeeeny tiny fourth wall breakage. Anyway, see you in chapter 10! Or...in any of my other stories you decide to read if any... Anyway, bye!**


	10. Gym Membership!

**A/N: Hey, it's finally time for chapter 10 of my Emerald fanfic! In this, Roy battles the gym leader of Rustboro city! About time! Anyway, continue! And when you're done, remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gym Membership!

Roy shot out of bed. "Today's the day! I know it!" He shouted. "I'm finally taking on the first gym today!" He grabbed a quick bite to eat, shot out of the Pokemon Center, and ran full speed to the Rustboro gym. Unfortunately, he ran so fast, he neglected to notice the automatic door decided not to slide open for him, thus resulting in a head-on collision between Roy's face and the door. "Ow! He shouted. "Stupid door!" Then he heard May laughing behind him.

"It's locked, Roy." She told him.

"What? What do you mean it's locked?" Roy asked.

"You can't get into the gym until school is over." May explained.

"Oh, why?"

"Because the leader oversees the school, they only have so much time in a day, you know."

"Oh... well that sucks!" Roy whined.

"Don't worry." May said. "School's almost out anyway, so you won't have to wait long."

"How do you know this stuff, May?" Roy asked.

"I just do." May said sticking her tongue out at him.

Without arguing, Roy sat at the door of the gym and waited. After about ten minutes, A familar face walked up to him. "Hey!" Roxanne yelled. Roy jumped to his feet with a shock.

"Hey!" He protested. "Don't do that!"

"Awwww..." Roxanne said. "Did I scare you?"

"No!" Roy shot. "I was just... surprised, is all..."

Roxanne laughed. "Well, anyway, why are you sitting in front of the gym? It's not open."

"I know." Roy said. "I'm waiting for it to open."

"Okay." Roxanne said. "I'll help you." She pulled a key card from her pocket and slid it through a small slot on the side of the door. The door dinged like an elevator and slid open. Roy walked in and looked around the gym with wonder. The inside of the gym was a big round room with rocks scattered about.

"Whoa..." He said.

"Behold," Roxanne said walking to the middle of the room. "The Rustboro pokemon gym! The rock hard gym and first official Hoenn gym!"

"Sweet!" Roy said. "So uh..." He looked around confused. "Where's the gym leader?"

Roxanne looked stunned. "Um, in this room."

"Where?" Roy asked again. "Is he hiding behind a rock or something?" Roxanne sighed and walked back to Roy. Without batting an eye, she whacked him upside his head.

"Roy, you know the gym leader." Roxanne said calmly. "And the gym leader's a GIRL."

"A girl gym leader?" Roy asked, honestly blown away by this revelation. "Whoa. But, then who is it?" Roxanne sighed again. She knelt so she was eye level with Roy. She made a V with her first and middle fingers. She pointed it at Roy's eyes, then back at her own. "...what?"

"Idiot!" Roxanne yelled stomping on his foot and standing up. "I AM the gym leader!"

"Oh, sorry about that..." Roy said. Then his eyes widened. "Hold it! You said you were only 15!"

"And?"

"People can be gym leaders at 15? How's that possible?"

"I'll show you." Roxanne said getting a pokeball from behind a rock. "If you'll fight me!"

"Of course!" Roy said grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Treecko!" Treecko popped out from it's pokeball and assumed a fighting position.

"Oh great," Roxanned groaned. "A grass type. I was hoping this to be easy, unlike the last trainer who fought me."

"Who was that?" Roy asked.

"Small talk time is over!" Roxanne shouted. "Let's go, Geodude!" Out from her pokeball came a small rock pokemon consisting of only a head and arms. It opened it's eyes and shouted at Treecko.

"Dude! Geodude!"

Roy smiled. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" He commanded. Treecko shot a steady stream of green seeds at Geodude. It didn't move to dodge, but instead took the hits with visible pain.

"Bullet Seed is an okay move, but when you get farther down the road, I would suggest getting rid of it for better grass moves." Roxanne lectured. "Geodude, Rock throw!"

"Dude!" Geodude complied and promptly pick up a rock from the floor of the gym. It hurled the rock at Treecko, who was hit head on with it. Treecko faltered, but managed to stand up straight again.

"Time for Absorb, Treecko!" Roy said. Treecko's eyes started glowing and the little orbs ran from Geodude to Treecko. Geodude groaned and fainted, his eyes replaced with squiggly lines.

"Oh, darn." Roxanne snapped her fingers. She returned Geodude and set her pokeball at her feet. Then she kicked a rock near her foot, revealing a pokeball under it. Roxanne picked up the pokeball and tossed it. "Geodude number 2, let's go!" Out of the pokeball came another Geodude.

"Another one?" Roy asked. "Easy! Treecko, use Absorb!" Treecko performed the attack again and Geodude fell without a struggle. "Really?" Roy asked as Roxanne returned her Geodude. "This is way too easy. I thought you'd be more of a challenge!"

"Just watch." Roxanne said. She grabbed a book resting at her feet and opened it. It was hollowed out with a Pokeball resting inside. She plucked it out and smiled. "Now, let's go Nosepass!" She tossed it and out came a wierd pokemon Roy had never seen. It was a fat blue rock pokemon with two hand-less arms and a huge red nose pointed directly at Roy. It made a wierd sound and Roxanne giggled. "Now you're gonna get it. This is my best pokemon, Nosepass!"

"Whoa." Roy said. "What's that?" He grabbed his pokedex and let it explain.

"Nosepass, the compass pokemon." It explained. "Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body."

"Hm, interesting." Roy said. "Ha! Treecko, this will be so easy, we only need a Quick Attack!" Treecko nodded and rushed at Nosepass with the white streak behind it. Nosepass turned slightly and batted Treecko away at the last second. Treecko barely landed on it's feet and frowned. "Okay then." Roy said. "Use Bullet Seed!" Treecko shot the bullets again, but Nosepass stepped out of the way calmly.

"My turn now!" Roxanne shouted. "Rock Tomb, Nosepass!" Nosepass stomped the ground and rocks rose around Treecko, fitting it in so tight it couldn't move. Nosepass made another noise and the rocks closed in on treecko, bursting when they got to close to Treecko. Treecko fell to the ground, but slowly got up. "Don't underestimate a gym leader!" Roxanne laughed. "Rock Tomb is the move I'm best known for, and I can take down almost anypokemon with it."

Roy growled. "Treecko, Absorb!" Treecko's eyes started glowing again, but the orbs didn't fly from Nosepass to Treecko. Instead, Nosepass' red nose started glowing as well, and nothing happened. "Huh?"

Roxanne laughed again. "That was Nosepass' Block attack." She explained. "As long as Nosepass can see your Treecko, all your attacks are useless!"

Roy growled again. "Dang it."

May, having been watching the entire time, started thinking aloud. "If nosepass can see Treecko... see... I got it! Roy!" She shouted. "Think about it! Nosepass will only dodge you if it can _SEE _you!"

Roy started thinking. _'If it can see me...'_ Then he recalled what the pokedex said in a flashback-like manner.

_'Nosepass is always pointed to the north.'_

"That's it!" Roy snapped. "Treecko, run behind Nosepass!" He commanded. Treecko nodded and ran to the back of Nosepass. Nosepass made a panicked noise and tried to turn towards Treecko, but it's nose kept pointed north, so it couldn't see Treecko at all. "Now, Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Treecko shot the same stream of seeds at Nosepass and they hit the small of the compass pokemon's back. It shrieked in pain and fell forward, it's nose planting in the ground.

"No!" Roxanne yelled. ,"Nosepass' weakness, discovered?" Roy commaned an Absorb attack and Nosepass went down without more of a fight.

"Yes!" Roy yelled.

Roxanne sighed and returned Nosepass. "Roy."

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"Um, what?" Roy asked.

"You just won your first gym battle!" Roxanne shouted with glee.

"No way!" Roy gasped. "Yes yes yes!" He celebrated with Treecko.

"Oh my god, Roy, you did it!" May shouted running to Roy and hugging him tightly. Roy blushed deeply and Roxanne giggled. After an awkward moment, May let him go and blushed too. "Um, congratulations."

"Anyway..." Roxanne digressed surpressing giggles. "Here is the Stone badge, proof that you have defeated me." She handed Roy a small yellow badge.

"Awesome." Roy said.

"I have to say, you're the first trainer in a long time to see past my Nosepass' weakness." Roxanne said. "That's amazing. Not even the last trainer who beat me figured it out. He just attacked head on with a super effective move Nosepass couldn't dodge."

"Uhm, who was the last trainer who beat you?" Roy asked.

Roxanne blushed. "Well, he was a trainer my age, and he had amazing strategy." She giggled. "And he was so handsome! And he had wonderful hair. I just want to run my fingers through it..." Her hands trembled. "Oh, Jim..." She suddenly realized what she was saying and blushed even deeper. "Oh, um, you can uh, go now..." She rested her head in her hands. "How embarrassing..." She mumbled under her breath. Roy and May walked out of the gym. Once outside, Roy frowned. "Roxanne likes Jim? Ewww!"

May laughed. "I guess he's just awesome in her eyes."

"I guess." Roy said. "Oh well, let's go to the pokemon center and heal up." As soon as the duo had walked not ten feet from the gym, they heard a yelling from the huge brown building across the street with the D on it. A fimilar man in a blue outfit ran off and toward route 116. After ran the man Roy helped in Petalburg woods.

"Get back here theif!" He yelled running off.

Roy and May looked at each other. "Thief?" They said at once, and ran to follow the man in brown.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The tenth chapter to Emerald Rewritten! I must ask you to forgive me for the chapter's shortness, I don't want to make this any longer than it should, which is probably why I'm taking so long to move the plot forward. Anyway, review and move on with your lives! See ya next time.**


	11. Tunnelling Through the Rust!

**A/N: Heya there you guys! It's my first update in foreeeeeeeeeeever! And it is brought to you by late nights and motivation. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. That way you know I'm not dead. READ READ READ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY! Thanks. :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tunnelling Through the Rust!

Roy and May ran after the guy in brown until he stopped at a place where the sidewalk turned into short grass. "Mister!" Roy called, finally catching up. "You, guy I saved in the woods! What's wrong?"

"That stupid Aqua guy ran off with my Devon goods!" The man whined.

"Nice way of wording it." May said. "You saved yourself alot of crap."

"Anyway, the guy ran off that way." The man said pointing forward. "Off to Rusturf tunnel through route 116." He turned to Roy. "Please, nice child! Please beat that guy and give me my Devon goods back!"

Roy sighed. "Fine. But only if you get yourself your own pokemon next time." He walked off to Route 116. May, complying to the man's wishes, stayed back and comforted the Devon executive. After a short walk through the densly forested Route 116, Roy came across a pitch black cave entrance. Roy was about to step in before he heard a shout.

"Peeko! My precious Peeko!" An old man jumped from a nearby bush and nearly tackled Roy to the ground. Roy screamed and backed away.

"What the hell, man?" He shouted, thanking god May wasn't nearby to hear his girlish scream.

"My Peeko, she was stolen by some blue guy and taken into the tunnel!" The old man wailed. "Please, save my precious Peeko, young man!"

"Does anyone do anything for themselves?" Roy asked no one in particular. The old man cried again in response. "Fine, fine, fine! If it'll shut you up, I'll go save your Peeko, okay?"

"Thank you so much, nice young man!" The old man praised. "Now, go! Get me my Peeko back!"

Roy silently walked into the cave and muttered "What the hell is a peeko?" He shook his head and continued through the cave. He bumped into a few walls and rocks, but once his eyes adjusted, he got through the tunnel rather easily. Then he bumped into the Aqua grunt.

"Watch where you're going!" The man said. "I can't see in this damn cave." He grumbled. Roy heard another sound, like a strange bird chirping. "Shut up!" The aqua man commanded. "Stupid bird."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You stole the Devon things, didn't you?" He asked.

"What? N-no..." The man stuttered. "I just stole this Wingull-DAMN IT!"

"Give back that Wingull and the Devon thingies!" Roy demanded.

The man smiled. "You're the kid who kicked my butt in the forest, aren't you?" He asked.

"You bet I am!" Roy declared proudly. "Now I'll spare you if you give everything back!"

The man growled. "Fine, a battle it is! I'll show you this time, twerp!" He threw his pokeball in the air and Poochyena came out barking again. "Poochyena, We're gonna beat this kid this time!"

"The same Poochyena?" Roy asked.

"You try using a different pokemon a day later!" The man snapped.

"Okay." Roy smiled. He threw a pokeball out and yelled "Go, Amanda!" His pokeball opened up and Amanda the taillow flew out of the light with a battle chirp/cry.

The man growled again. "Stupid kid. Poochyena! Use Bite!" Poochyena bared it's fangs and ran towards Amanda.

"Get out of the way!" Roy shouted. Amanda complied and flew out of the poochyena's way. "Now Wing Attack!" Amanda's wings started glowing and it swiped at the poochyena, nearly knocking it out in one hit.

"Tackle it!" The aqua grunt commanded his poochyena. The dog pokemon jumped towards Amanda, and Roy shot back a command for a quick attack. The bird pokemon and the petite puppy pokemon charged each other with their respective attacks. Luckily, Quick Attack is a bit better than Tackle and Roy's taillow won the small clash of attacks. Poochyena went flying into a wall and slumped to the ground. "Get up, you worthless animal!" The Aqua grunt scowled. His poochyena obeyed and got up with obvious struggle.

"Oh come on," Roy said, "It's not gonna survive another attack."

"Maybe not, but if I can land enough, I'll win!" The man said. "Howl at 'em, Poochyena!" He commanded. His poochyena let loose a howl similar to a baby were-wolf on helium howling at the moon. "Now tackle!" The small dog seemed more proud as it rushed at Amanda the Taillow.

"Wing Attack!" Roy shouted. Amanda's wings started glowing and it swiped the poochyena right out of it's attack and downed the Bark Pokemon.

"Stupid pokemon!" The aqua yelled. "Can't even beat a bird! What's wrong with you?" Roy coughed. The aqua looked at the ten year old boy, who was tapping his foot and shooting an intimidating look. "Fine, I'll give the crap back." He grudgingly handed the Devon goods to Roy and walked out of the cave muttering random obscenities to himself.

"Haha, we did it Amanda!" Roy cheered. "Good job, you can come back now," he praised the bird pokemon as he returned it to it's pokeball. He was about to leave the cave when he heard the wailing of the old man he met outside the tunnel.

"Peeko! My precious!" The man came running past Roy and hugged a white bird pokemon that turned out to be hiding behind the aqua grunt.

"Peeko? Is that your Peeko?" Roy asked. After a nod from the man, he adorned a confused face. "That's a peeko?" He grabbed his pokedex and let it explain. A picture of the bird pokemon appeared on screen and the pokedex said:

"Wingull, the Seagull pokemon. Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky."

"Oh, I see," Roy nodded. "You nicknamed your Wingull Peeko."

"Yes, and then the terrible blue man stole her and ran into this cave like a coward. But now you've saved her and I owe you my life!"

"It, um, wasn't that big a deal..." Roy said backing away from the old man.

"Oh, I guess I'm creeping you out. I'm sorry," the old man apologized. "I'm Mr. Briney, but you can call me Mr. Briney. I'm an expert sailsman **(Yes I made that word up)** and I can take you anywhere your heart desires. Except Pacifidlog Town, those hicks hate me..."

"Really? Being a sailor sounds cool." Roy said. "Maybe I'll ask you to take me someplace sometime. But for now I gotta go, see ya old man!" Roy turned and ran out of the cave. He bounded through route 116 with the agility of a rabbit and quickly reached May and the Devon executive.

"Oh my god, you got them!" The executive praised. "How'd you beat the thief?"

Roy blushed. "It was nothing, just a quick battle and he handed them over without a struggle."

"Awesome." The executive said. "You have to meet my boss, I'm sure he'll be happy to see the kid who helped our company twice."

"Okay...?" Roy shrugged.

"I'll meet you back at the Pokemon center," May said to Roy. "Have fun with...whatever." And with that, she ran off.

Later, Roy found himself in the top floor of the big building with the blue "D" on it. He was looking at a grey haired old man in a fancy tuxedo and a top hat and monocle. A name tag on his tux said 'Devon Stone.' "Young man, it has arrived at my attention that thou hath procured our valuable profit from vandalous scum. For that, I sincerely applaud you."

Roy raised his hand nervously. "Yeah, I have no idea what you're saying..."

"He said congrats..." The executive whispered from next to Roy.

"Moving on." Devon said. "To make amends for this man's incompetence, I must beg for your assistance in delivering a letter to my offspring Steven, who is presently studying about frivolous matters such as Rubies and Sapphires in Dewford."

"Um, deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford?" Roy asked.

"Verily." Devon replied. "I understand thou art a pokemon trainer, thus, thou wouldst be venturing to Dewford anyhow. Following that, I would enjoy if you were to deliver the Goods you previously procured to my acquaintance CaptianStern in Slateport City."

"I guess I can do that, yeah." Roy nodded.

"Joy! I applaud your efforts, young adolescent, and shall reward you with an invention brought forth by mine own tinkering." Devon handed a yellow phone like device to Roy. "Henceforth, you shall use that PokeNav. It serves as a communication line betwixt young rascals such as yourselves." Roy looked nervously at the Devon exec.

"It's a phone," he explained.

"Oh, cool!" Roy said examining it. "Thanks, mister!"

"Now, onward, young stallion! Thou shall deliver my letter and goods forthwith! Make haste, young hero!"

"Will do, sir!" Roy ran triumphantly to the pokemon center and burst in with a sense of pride. When he saw May he smiled and said plainly, "Where's Dewford...?"

May laughed. "We would need a boat."

"Darn it." Roy snapped. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "I met a sailor guy! What was his name... Mr...Stiney? Limey? Crikey?"

May gasped, "You met Mr. Briney?"

"That's it!" Roy snapped again. "He'll give me a lift because I saved his Wingull."

"He lives in a shack outside Petalburg city, if we get going now, we could get there before sunset." May said.

"Then let's go!" Roy and May quickly backtracked through Petalburg woods and found the old rickety shack of Mr. Briney. They went in and heard yelling.

"Why won't you give me a ride?" One voice demanded.

"Because you are a rude boy!" Mr. Briney retorted. Roy looked in and saw Mr. Briney arguing with none other than Jim.

Jim looked to see Roy and cursed under his breath.

"Young lad!" Mr. Briney greeted. "Thanks again for saving my Peeko, I owe you a lot!"

"Thanks for remembering, because I need to get to Dewford." Roy said.

"I need to go to Dewford first!" Jim demanded.

"Nope." Mr. Briney said. "I won't take you on my boat near my Peeko!"

"What if I keep an eye on him?" Roy asked.

"Okay, then I'll take him; but it's only because I trust you, my boy." Mr. Briney agreed.

"What?" Jim asked flabbergasted. "B-babysat by my own little brother? This is freakin' stupid!"

"Please deal with it for a little bit, Jim." Roy pleaded. "I'm trying to help you get to Dewford."

Jim thought long and hard, and finally sighed. "Fine. But just this once."

"Then we're off!" Mr. Briney declared. "Peeko, get ready, my darling!" Withing five minutes, Mr. Briney's speed boat was off and cruising. Roy looked ahead at the vast open sea and sighed. He had a good feeling that the rest of this day would go great.

He was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Devon corporation, the Devon executive looked to Devon. "Hey, sir, why do you talk all fancy anyway?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson,"

"My name's not Watson..."

"Verily. I speak with such refinement of a gentleman for the simple reason that I hath surpassed the 69."

"What?"

"I have been gracing this planet's humble prescence for 70 years now, thus giving me the right to speak in such fanciful ways. It's quite an enjoyable turn of affairs."

"Well then..." The exec nodded. Not another word was spoken in Devon Corp by Devon for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So there ya have it! Chapter 11 of my pokemon Emerald fanfiction. Leave a nice review with constructive criticism at best and have a nice day, or for me, 2 in the morning...**


	12. Morning Dewford

Chapter 12: Morning Dewford

Roy had a pleasant night's sleep on Mr. Briney's boat, and woke up with the sun filtering through the porthole of the room he was using. He stretched and headed on deck to see the sights. Of course, being on the ocean, there was not much more than a lot of water to look at. But he found it pretty anyway. The only sounds were the boats engine, the various Wingull's calls, and...some kind of rumbling noise? After slight panic, he remembered how loud his brother Jim snored. It wasn't noon so Jim wasn't even close to being awake yet. Roy suddenly had an idea. He snuck into the room Jim was sleeping in and called his Taillow out of her pokeball. "Okay, Amanda," he whispered, "Use a Peck on Jim." He giggled out the last couple words. Taillow nodded and quietly positioned herself above the small of Jim's back.

"TAILLOW!" She yelled and divebombed Jim with her glowing beak.

"Son of a Growlithe!" He yelled falling out of bed. Roy fell over laughing.

"Ahaha that was so funny!"

"Stupid... friggen... Taillow!" Jim yelled grabbing Amanda by the tail feathers. "Never. Wake up. JIM." He shouted into her face. "I'll show you, ya dumb bird." He turned around and stormed to the deck of the ship.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Roy cried.

"I'm showing you who's really boss, here." He prepared a baseball-style pitch. He then chucked Amanda the taillow right off the ship.

"JIM!" Roy shrieked. "What the heck was that about?" He ran to the edge of the deck and saw the small blue speck that was Amanda shrinking as she presumably tried to catch up.

"Take that, you little loser." Jim crossed his arms.

"Jim, you jerk!" Roy ran into the room where Mr. Briney was steering the ship. "Gramps! We've got to turn around!" He pleaded.

"What are you, crazy?" Mr. Briney said. "There's no turning back once you have your eyes set on your destination!"

"But my pokemon fell overboard!" Roy said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's terrible!" Mr. Briney gasped. "I would send Peecko to retrieve it, but there's no way to keep up with this speed boat unless you're a Pidgeot."

"Oh, no!" Roy sat down devastated.

"I'm sorry lad, there are plenty of small islands though, so I'm sure your pokemon will survive." Briney reassured him.

"I heard yelling, what's wrong?" May asked entering the room and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jim threw Amanda overboard." Roy sobbed.

May gasped. "That jerk!" She promptly turned to storm out to the deck and slap Jim, but he was already in the room with a guilty expression on his face.

"Um, Roy, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't realize what I was doing. But I'll try to find your Taillow when I can."

"You better." Roy said.

"That was one of your only pokemon that would be good against the next gym..." May said.

"What? Awww, man! Now this is going to be more difficult! Thanks a lot, Jim!" Roy said.

"I said I was sorry!" Jim retorted.

"Sorry doesn't bring my Taillow back!" Roy yelled.

"Fine, don't accept my apology!" Jim stomped his foot. "The one time I try to be nice..." He mumbled to himself and stormed away.

"Good riddance!" Roy shouted after him.

"Oh, Roy, I'm so sorry." May said.

Roy remained silent for the rest of the boat ride.

* * *

An hour or so later, Mr. Briney's boat finally arrived at an island town. The town had many small buildings clustered together and a big building in the center with wave patterns on it and the word Gym at the top in neon letters.

"Welcome to Dewford Town!" Mr. Briney said as everyone departed the boat. "The small town on the big blue sea!"

"You sound like you've rehearsed that..." May said.

"Um, maybe I have." Mr. Briney retorted.

"Well, whatever." Jim said and started toward the gym.

Roy sighed. "Should we go to the pokemon center?" He asked May. His voice sounded scratchy and his eyes were red.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." May led Roy to the Pokemon Center. After a good lunch at the center, the two embarked to the Dewford gym.

A sign up front said, "Dewford Town Pokemon Gym. Leader, Brawly: A big wave in fighting!"

"I wonder what type he uses." Roy said.

"It says fighting on the sign." May said.

"Yeah, but what if it means pokemon fighting?" Roy asked.

"Good point." May said.

"Let's go see." Roy said. They entered the gym and heard an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a yellow, fat pokemon was laying on the ground fainted. A man with blue hair looking about 20 was on his knees.

"Makuhita!" He yelled. Across from him and his pokemon were a chicken pokemon with long legs and Jim.

"Good job, Combusken!" Jim said, high fiving the pokemon.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I lost." The man said miserably. "So I must give you the Knuckle badge." He walked over to Jim and handed him a shiny fist shaped badge.

"Thanks. You put up a good fight too." Jim said, shaking the guy's hand. "Good bye!" And with that, he headed towards the exit. On his way he bumped into Roy purposefully and whispered "Good luck."

"Hi, um, sir." Roy greeted the guy who was attending to his yellow pokemon.

"Hey, kid. I'm Brawly, the Dewford gym leader." The guy said shaking Roy's hand, "Let me guess, you want to battle?"

"Yes, please." Roy nodded.

"Sorry," Brawly said, "But I need my pokemon taken care of, then the gym's gonna get closed for the night, so I'll battle you tomorrow, okay?"

"I understand, thanks!" Roy said, starting to get more cheerful.

Brawly escorted Roy and May outside and they headed to the pokemon center. "You look older than the last gym leader." Roy commented.

Brawly laughed. "Really? Well, truth be told, I'm only sixteen."

"Really? Just a year older than my brother? Dang!"

"Not really," Brawly said, "I heard that the champion of the far off Kanto region was only ten when he became champion."

"Oh wow." Roy said. "And here I thought this journey would take a few years."

Brawly laughed again. "So how'd you do against Roxanne?"

"Oh, she stood no chance against my Treecko!" Roy said bragging.

"Nice." Brawly nodded. By this time, Brawly's pokemon were all healed and the sun was softly setting. As Roy got ready for bed, he tried to focus on his battle the next day with Brawly, but all he could think about was his missing Taillow. He took out her empty pokeball and looked at it. "I'm sorry he did that Amanda. I will find you someday." He promised. He lay down on his bed and slowly fell asleep.


	13. Super Smash Bros Brawly

**A/N: What? Two updates in the same week from Kamikaze2007? Well, it's true, and no, you don't have to prepare for the apocalypse. I was just really eager to write this chapter and get to the next huge plot point. Don't ask me what possessed me to get rid of Amanda last chapter, but I thought there needed to be a significant plot twist. Plus Roy has a new driving force behind his actions so it works out. Anyway, enjoy lucky chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Super Smash Bros Brawly

The next morning, the sun had risen and Roy was awoken by the shades over his windows being thrown to the side. He woke up, blinked to adjust his eyes, and saw May standing above him. "Come on, rise and shine! It's time for your gym battle!"

Roy simply responded with, "...How do you keep getting into my room?"

"Details, details. Let's go!" May rushed him out of bed and downstairs. After a good breakfast of Eggo waffles Roy was on his way to the gym. "You ready?" May asked him.

"Yeah." Roy nodded. "Jim beat him, so why can't I?"

"Good point." May nodded.

They entered the gym and saw Brawly beating up a defenseless punching bag shaped like a Wobuffett. He looked over to see Roy, gave the punching bag one last kick, and stood to face his challenger. "Welcome to the hard hitting Dewford gym, challenger!" He shouted. "Brace yourself, for this will not be as easy as Roxanne was." He whipped a pokeball out. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Roy grabbed a pokeball and got ready to throw. Meanwhile, May slipped out of the gym, presumably to do some shopping elsewhere.

"Let's do this!" Brawly shouted. "Machop, I choose you!" He hurled his pokeball and out came a small blue human-shape Pokemon who flexed its muscles and got into a fighting pose.

Roy pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at Machop. "Machop, the Superpower pokemon," it started, "Its entire body is made of muscle. It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Roy said. He looked at his pokeball and nodded. "Go, Amanda!" He threw his pokeball and it opened to reveal nothing. "Oh, yeah, that's right..." He said, suddenly sad. "Grr, I mean, um, Go Treecko!" He threw his Treecko's pokeball and this time the gecko pokemon emerged from his ball. "Ready for this, buddy?" Roy asked. Treecko nodded and braced itself for battle.

"Machop, use Seismic Toss!" Brawly commanded. Machop ran towards Treecko.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko slapped Machop with its tail, but Machop seemed unfazed. Machop grabbed Treecko and threw it into the ground.

"Now, follow up with Karate Chop!" Machop complied and brought down its hand on Treecko with incredible swiftness. Treecko squealed and stopped moving.

"Treecko!" Roy called. No response. "Ugh, you did good Treecko, return." Roy put Treecko back in its pokeball. "Your turn, Kyle!" He threw another pokeball and Kyle the Ralts jumped out with a shrill battle cry.

"Machop, use Seismic Toss!" Brawly shouted again. Macop ran at Kyle again, but Roy was ready this time.

"Double team!" Kyle multiplied himself until many ralts were surrounding the fighting type Machop. Machop looked at the many copies of the little green pokemon and got confused. "Now follow up with Confusion!" Roy said. Kyle's red head appendage... thing started glowing and shot at Machop. Kyle hit Machop against the dark blue wall of th gym and Machop fell to the ground fainted.

"Come back, Machop." Brawly returned Machop to its pokeball and got another one. "Meditite, go!" Out of the pokeball came a small pokemon sitting with its legs crossed. It was blue and gray with a peaked head.

"Meditite, the Meditate pokemon," The pokedex explained, "It continually meditates for hours every day. As a result of rigorous and dedicated yoga training, it has tempered its spiritual power so much it can fly."

"You have some pretty awesome pokemon, Brawly." Roy complemented. "Too bad this one's going down! Kyle, Confusion!" Kyle shot the beam from his red head spike again straight toward Meditite.

"Reflect!" Brawly shouted. Meditite held its hands out in front of it and, instead of hitting it, Kyle's Confusion bounced off its hands and hit the ceiling. "Now use Focus Punch!" Brawly yelled. Meditites fist started glowing, it jumped up, and sprinted towards Kyle. It punched Kyle with so much force it caused a mini explosion and sent the psychic pokemon flying towards its owner, who barely caught it.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Roy pleaded. "Come on, you're my last pokemon, you can't go down that easy!" Kyle lay motionless in Roy's arms and Roy sighed.

"You did your best kid." Brawly said walking over to his challenger.

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough." Roy said miserably.

"Oh, not everyone beats me first try, you know." Brawly said. "They normally have to train in Granite Cave."

"Granite Cave?" Roy asked, "What's that?"

"It's a cave to the north of here." Brawly explained, "If you train there, you're gonna get a lot stronger and there's a ton of awesome Pokemon to catch in there too!"

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! Brawly never lies." Brawly promised.

"Thanks!" Roy said. "I'll be back tomorrow for our rematch!"

"I'll be looking forward to it," Brawly said as Roy ran out of the gym.

May was waiting outside the pokemon center when Roy found her. "Did you win?" She asked eagerly.

"No, but he told me a great place to train!" Roy said happily. "It's Granite Cave to the north."

"Sounds good." May said. "Shall we go?"

"Right after I heal my pokemon." Roy said walking into the pokemon center. Once his pokemon were all healed, he stepped outside and looked to the north. "Granite Cave, here I come!" And with that, he and May started toward the famed training spot, and their next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: What are you talking about? That didn't sound like one of the announcer's cheesy statements in the show, nosiree. Anyway, please review and tell me what you like about this chapter/story/the characters, and whatever else. And after you review, have a great day! Or whatever time of day it is for you. **


	14. Don't Take This for Granite!

**A/N: Hello world! I've freed myself from my banishment from society (excluding Facebook, and school, and Youtube, OH NEVER MIND) to update my Emerald fic! In this chapter, Roy catches a new friend (a little too easily) and meets a new friend! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Don't Take This for Granite!

After his first loss in the gym challenge, Roy was acting happier than usual. Something May noticed, and decided to confront on their way to Granite cave. "Roy, why are you so happy? I mean, not that you should be sad or anything, but you lost a gym battle. And it's only the second gym!"

"So?" Roy asked.

"I thought you'd be more depressed."

Roy looked to the sky. "My dad once told me that everyone loses at least once and there are times when life doesn't want to go your way. But we need to keep our heads up, because wallowing in one little loss forever won't make us win any time sooner. Sure it was bummer, but whatever, you know?"

"I know people three times our age who would be unable to relate to that." May said, not being able to think of anything else to say. Roy simply smiled as they neared a big cave.

"Whoa... look at it! It's huge!" Roy marveled. "I betcha all the caves in Johto COMBINED aren't this big!" Which was a pretty big thing to say from someone who hadn't been in ONE of said caves.

"Wait 'till Victory Road." May said.

"What's that?"

"Nevermind. Let's go in, shall we?" With that, the two ventured into the dark Granite Cave.

As mentioned just a few words before, Granite Cave was DARK. May and Roy could barely see. They saw just enough to see that a Zubat was right in front of them though. Roy immediately sent out Kyle and with one quick Confusion, the bat pokemon was down. Roy sent out both his pokemon and mercilessly attacked anything that moved and looked at him. After apologizing to a hiker for a Bullet Seed in his rump, Roy found the next pokemon and fell in love.

"What. Is. That?" He asked, pointing to the small four legged pokemon. It was silver with black dents and big blue eyes. It tilted it's head at him confused.

"I think that's an Aron." May answered.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon," the Pokedex offered, "Type: Dual typed Steel and Rock. A Pokémon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves. The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products. This one appears to be male."

"I want it!" Roy squealed. "Treecko, use Bullet Seed on it!" Treecko, being right at Roy's side, shot a stream of seeds at the metal pokemon. Aron withstood them and tackled Treecko. "Abosrb!" Again, Treecko attacked and Aron withstood it. The grass attacks seemed to be doing less damage than Roy thought they would against a Rock type. Aron lowered his head.

"Careful, he's about to use Headbutt!" May observed. Aron charged Treecko and headbutt the gecko pokemon in the stomach. Roy commanded a few more attacks until Aron was moving slower and seemed to be exhausted.

"Okay, time to use a pokeball!" He hurled the red and white ball which hit Aron on the head. Aron disappeared into the pokeball and it shook once, twice, three times, and CLICK! "Yeah!" Roy celebrated, "I caught an Aron!"

"That's great!" May cheered.

Roy chuckled. "So, I think I have enough done here. Time to get out of here and go fight Brawly again!" He returned Treecko and Kyle, then paused. "Um, where is out of here, exactly?"

"Ask Aron." May suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Because one, he lived here his entire life, and two, Rock type pokemon generally have better bearings in a cave than humans."

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Roy said. "Aron, I choose you." Aron appeared out of his ball with a flash.

"Aron?" He asked.

"Can you help us through here?" Roy asked his new pokemon. Aron nodded and made a chirping noise. It turned and headed ahead of Roy and May, who quickly followed. Aron led them past all kinds of twists and turns, and everywhere they went, the light in the cave faded. Soon, Roy and May were navigating solely by the sound of Aron's small metallic foot steps ahead. Once, they heard the harsh cackle of a Sableye and sped up their tempo a bit. Eventually, the light grew slightly and Aron was in front of a passageway. It didn't lead outside, that Roy knew, but he could hear talking and decided to investigate. At first, the talking was not understandable, but as Roy neared the source, he heard random names of what he thought to be rocks. They entered a big room in the cave. How did Roy know this? Artificial lights were lighting up the inside of the room revealing many sparkling gems. A tall man with white hair was standing in the corner of the room looking at a cluster of gems close together.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

The man jumped and yelled, "I didn't do it, I swear!" From the front, Roy could see the man better. His gray eyes seemed to bore straight through Roy and his hair was a mess that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in many years. He had purple stripes on his tuxedo, which led Roy to think it odd that anyone wear a tuxedo in an island cave. "Oh, I mean, hello. And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Roy." Roy held out to shake the man's hand.

"Hello Roy. I'm Steven." The man said taking up Roy's hand and shaking it.

"Steven?" Roy recognized that name. "Are you related to Devon corp in anyway?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. My father's the president. Why?" Steven asked.

"Your dad told me to give you something." Roy started digging around in his backpack.

"Oh? So you're the trainer who my father told me he would send after me? Okay then, what did he want me to have?"

"This letter." Roy said finally pulling a fancy looking letter from his backpack.

"Thank you!" Steven took the letter from Roy and opened it. "Hm, okay then. Thanks for sharing this with me, it's actually very important."

"You're welcome." Roy smiled. "So, uh, what are you doing in here?" He asked, looking at the artificial lights.

"Oh, I'm researching. You see, I study rocks!" Steven said enthusiastically.

"...rocks?" May asked, bewildered how someone can get excited abour rocks.

"Yes, but I found special rocks here." Steven almost gloated. He scooped a handful of sparkly gems from the ground and showed them to Roy and May. The gems in his hand were sparkling red, blue, and green. "See these? These are Rubies, Sapphires, and Emeralds. No where else in the world can you find these gems right next to each other like this."

"Really? That's actually kind of cool." Roy said insppecting the gems.

Mays eyes lit up. "Oh, they're beautiful! Can you find anything else here?"

"Nope." Steven said.

"Gold? Silver?"

"No and no."

"Crystals?"

"Nope."

"Pearls? Or maybe..." May started drooling, "DIAMONDS?"

"No diamonds. It's all here in black and white." Steven said.

"Awww," May pouted, "What I'd give for a nice diamond ring." She muttered.

"Anyway, I'll record these in my notebook and be off," Steven said, "Thanks for the letter. I'll give you this in return." He handed Roy a CD.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"It's a TM that teaches Steel Wing." Steven explained. "Teach it to a pokemon with wings!"

"Duh?"

"Anyway, off with you, now. Bye!" Steven ushured Roy and May out of the lit room and Aron chattered.

"What is it boy?" Roy asked.

"I think he'll show us the real way out now." May said hopefully.

Aron nodded and scurried off. About five minutes later, Roy was adjusting his eyes to natural light. At least, a little bit of it. Turns out, Roy and May were in the Granite Cave all day and now the sun was setting over the sea covered horizon and turning the sky and its reflection in the sea orange. "How did we spend so much time in there?" Roy asked.

"You did attack every pokemon you saw, and a hiker." May remarked.

"Good point." Roy said. "Anyway, let's get some rest and challenge the gym again tomorrow!"

"Wait a second." May said. "You barely gained any experience in there, there's no way I'm letting you challenge him without being strong enough."

"What are you saying?" Roy asked, aware of the answer already.

"Tomorrow. You, me, battle." May said. "Let's see if you can do better against me this time." She winked and ran off to the pokemon center.

"Oh, you are ON!" Roy shouted behind her as he began chasing her back to the center.

In the trees to the side of Granite Cave's entrance, Brawly looked down on the little chase scene unfolding before him and smiled. "They're so cute." He laughed. "I sure hope he got some good training in there, though. He'll need all the luck he can get." A wingul landed next to him without his knowledge.

"WINGULL!" It cried, and Brawly, with a scream, fell out of his comfy little tree into the bushes below.

"I... hate, hate, HATE. Flying type pokemon!" He shouted to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Johto, a blue haired guy's eyes narrowed. "I sense a disturbance in the force."


	15. I Like Kirlia Hair

Chapter 15: I Like Kirlia Hair!

After a nice rest at the pokemon center, Roy and May were facing each other with pokeballs in hand near the Granite Cave. "Ready for this?" May asked.

"You know it." Roy smiled.

"Then let's go! Mudkip, I choose you!" May threw her pokeball and out jumped the familiar Mudkip Roy took his first loss to.

Roy nodded. "My turn! Treecko, you're in charge!" He threw his pokeball and out came the green geckko pokémon with a cry. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Treecko fired a steady stream of bullets at Mudkip. Mudkip got hit in the face with some and fell on it's butt.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" May shouted. Mudkip shot water out of it's mouth at Treecko, who took it while barely flinching.

"Don't you know water is weak to grass?" Roy smirked. "Quick Attack!" Treecko rushed at Mudkip with the white streak behind it and tackled the mudskipper pokemon. "What's wrong? You're not dodging." Roy asked.

"Just watch." May assured him.

"Pound!" Roy commanded his Treecko. The gecko hit Mudkip with it's tail and mudkip fell down.

"Unleash your energy!" May suddenly shouted. Mudkip started glowing and tackled Treecko full force. Treecko went tumbling into the sand.

"What?"

"This whole time, Mudkip's been using Bide! Bide takes the damage Mudkip suffers and turns it into attack power! The more Mudkip gets hurt, the more Treecko will when it unleashes it's energy!"

"That's pretty cool." Roy admitted. "Treecko, can you still battle?"

"Tree!" Treecko nodded.

"Abosorb!" Treecko followed the normal process of abosorbing Mudkips health.

"Mudkip, Tackle him!" May commanded. But it seemed the grass attack was just too much for the poor mudskipper and it fell over with a groan. "Oh no! Return, Mudkip." She pointed the pokeball at Mudkip and it disappeared into the ball. "Good job buddy." She kissed the pokeball and put it away.

"Yeah! Way to go, Treecko! Now take a rest." He recalled Treecko and grabbed another ball.

"Time for Pokemon number two. Abra, go!" Out of May's second Pokeball emerged a pokemon with fox-like ears and shut eyes on a body looking to be natural armor.

"Abra, the psi Pokémon," The pokédex said when aimed at the pokemon, "A Pokémon that sleeps 18 hours a day. Observation revealed that it uses Teleport to change its location once every hour."

"Hm, let''s fight it with Aron!" He hurled his pokeball and out came his new team member, ready to battle. "Headbutt!" Roy immediately told it. Aron lowered it's head and slammed into Abra, sending it backwards.

"Abra use..." May stopped. "Um, what do you know?" She grabbed her pokedex and let it speak.

"Abra only learns the move Teleport until evolution. Teleport escapes wild battles but is completely useless in trainer battles."

"Um... shoot." May said. So, needless to say, Abra was somewhat of a free K.O. for Aron. After a few Headbutt attacks, Abra went down without a fight. "Bummer." May said returning it to it's pokeball. "Last Pokemon." She said to herself. "Let's go, Mawile!" Out of her next Pokeball came a short yellow pokemon with a huge set of steel jaws coming out of the back of it's head.

"Whoa!" Roy said in amazement, "What is it?"

"Mawile," The pokédex, being overused in this chapter, stated, "The Deciever Pokemon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. The jaw can chew through iron beams. When hunting, Mawile fool their prey into letting their guard down with it's cute gestures."

"It's so cool!" Roy said staring at Mawile.

"Are you gonna battle it or admire it?" May asked.

"Oh, right. Headbutt it, Aron!" Aron charged Mawile, but Mawile spun like a ballet dancer out of it's way.

"Bite it, Mawile!" May yelled. Mawile used it's jaw to bite down on Aron's head. Aron squealed a metalic squeal as Mawile swung it around in the air with it's jaws and eventually slammed the poor metal creature into the sand.

"Aron, Headbutt!" Aron regained it's composure and rushed Mawile again, only instead of lowering it's head, it's little stub of a leg started glowing. It swung it's leg at Mawile, who went tumbling from the sheer force of the hit.

"Whoa!" May exclaimed. "That's Metal Claw!"

"Nice." Roy grinned.

"But it's not very effective against Mawile who's another Steel-type." May taunted him. "Now use Bite!"

Before Aron or Roy could react, Mawile chomped down on Aron's head and threw it at Roy. Aron landed at Roy's feet and fell unconcious. "Darn it!" Roy snapped. "Return." He switched pokeballs and tossed his third pokemon out. "Kyle, your turn!" Kyle the Ralts jumped out to face The steel Pokémon.

"Bite it, Mawile!" May shouted. Mawile charged Kyle and turned to bite him, but Roy had a plan.

"Confusion into its jaws!" Kyle shot a beam from the spike on his head into the mouth of Mawile's horn...jaw...thing and Mawile was completely under Kyle's control. Kyle made the Mawile bite itself and then threw it against a tree.

"Nice move." May said. After Mawile found its way back to the battlefield, it glared at Kyle. "Mawile, use Fake Tears!" May told it. Mawile sat down and started crying loudly.

"What?" Roy tilted his head in confusion. "What's going on?" He looked to Kyle and saw he was staring at Mawile equally confused.

"Fake Tears is an attack that lowers the other Pokémon's defenses." May said. "That way, I can use this more effectively! Astonish!" Mawile made a scary face and screamed loudly. From its mouth issued red waves that hit Kyle and sent him flying. Kyle smacked the ground hard.

"You okay?" Roy asked. Kyle got up and nodded. "Okay, use Double Team!" Kyle multiplied himself using his psychic powers and surrounded Mawile with Kyle clones. Mawile looked around confused.

"Bite!" May told Mawile. Mawile bit a random Kyle, but it disappeared.

"Confusion!" The Kyle right behind Mawile launched his confusion attack and slammed Mawile into the sand repeatedly.

As soon as the confusion attack wore off, May ordered Mawile to use Bite. This time, it hit and it threw Kyle at the side of Granite Cave. Kyle squealed and fell to the ground un-moving. "Kyle!" Roy called. No response. "Kyle! I need you to win this! Wake up, Kyle!" Roy pleaded. Kyle slowly got up panting.

"Astonish!" May yelled. Mawile screamed and sent red shockwaves flying at Kyle. Kyle withstood them barely, falling to one unseeable knee.

"Kyle! I need you to use the most powerful Confusion you've ever used!" Roy yelled, sensing Kyle's exhaustion. Kyle screamed and started glowing. "Huh?" Mawile jumped back and May gasped.

"He's evolving!" Kyle started glowing pure white and grew a foot or so. When the bright light faded, Kyle was a new Pokémon. It was tall and its eyes were visible, unlike Ralt's. Its green helmet appendage grew an extra horn and what looked like longer hair. Its green body was covered by a white material in the shape of a tutu.

"Whoa!" Roy marveled at the new Pokémon. He grabbed his Pokédex to check what it was.

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. It can sense its trainer's emotions and spins when the trainer is happy. It can distort the space around it and see into the future." The Pokédex kindly explained.

"Awesome!" Roy jumped. Kyle the Kirlia, now re-energized, spun happily. "Now use Confusion and show how much more powerful you are!" Kyle's red horns shot duo red beams at Mawile now.

"Dodge!" May yelled. Mawile jumped out of the way of one beam, but got hit by the other. Kyle then proceeded to waving it around and smashing it ino Granite Cave's rock walls. When the resulting smoke cleared, Mawile was half covered in rocks and had swirly eyes. "Oh no!" May ran to her Pokémon. "You okay?" Mawile nodded very slowly. "Okay, you did awesome Mawile. Return." She recalled Mawile into its Pokéball and stood up. "You did great Roy." She smiled.

"I know!" Roy said estatic. "Kyle was all like 'oh no!' Then he evolved and was like 'pewpew!'" He imitated a Kirlia and shot imaginary beams from imaginary horns on his head. Kyle the Kirlia spun around, seemingly happy about evolving. "Kyle, you did awesome. Come back." He recalled his new Kirlia into his Pokéball and joined May on her way to the Pokémon center.

"So, Roy." May said. "I think you may just be ready for Brawly."

"Yes, I am!" Roy said happily. "I'm going there right after my Aron gets healed."

After a good rest and a bite to eat at the Pokémon center, Roy started towards the gym. Brawly was leaning against the wall near the door. "Ready, short stuff?" He asked.

"You know it!" Roy nodded.

"Then let's go." The two trainers entered the gym and stood facing each other on opposite sides of the battlefield.

This time, May was sitting at the side lines. "Roy versus Brawly part two." She said to herself. "This is going to be awesome."

"Okay, Brawly, prepare to give up a badge." Roy declared.

"Heh, don't get your hopes up quite yet." Brawly laughed. "I don't know if you trained quite enough."

"I'll show you!" Roy yelled. "Let's go!" Both trainers threw their Pokéballs. Brawly was ready to defend his honor as a gym leader, and Roy was ready to win his second gym badge in the Hoenn region. Both trainers were determined, but one would come out on top. Which one? Find out, next time!


	16. Groovy Grovyle!

**A/N: hey guys! It's Kamikaze here once again with another chapter of this fic at long last! In this chapter, our long lost hero Roy takes on Brawly with his now stronger Pokémon! Read, enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Groovy Grovyle!

Both trainers threw their Pokéballs. Brawly was ready to defend his honor as a gym leader, and Roy was ready to win his second gym badge in the Hoenn region. Out of Brawly's PokéBall came Machop. Out of Roy's PokéBall came Kyle the Kirlia.

Brawly crossed his arms. "Being a nice gym leader and all, I'll give you the first move, challenger."

"Sweet." Roy smirked, "Double Team 'im, Kyle!" Kirlia nodded and made copies of himself to surround Machop.

"Uh, oh." Brawly gritted his teeth. "Machop, Seismic Toss!" Machop grabbed a Kirlia and slammed it to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be the right one, because all the other copies remained in place.

"Hit it with a Confusion, Kyle!" Roy commanded of Kyle. The Kirlia right behind Machop shot red beams from his horns and caught the Superpower Pokémon in his psychic grip. He whacked Machop against the dark blue walls of the gym a few times and let the poor thing go.

"We can do this, Machop!" Brawly assured his Pokémon. It got up, nodded, and braced itself again. "Karate chop!" Since he attacked, the real Kyle had been revealed, so Machop ran at its opponent and delivered a karate chop to his head. Kyle crumbled to the ground, but got back up shooting a death glare at Machop.

"That Karate Chop packs a wallop..." Roy said to himself. "Kyle, use your Growl attack!" Kyle let out a strange sounding growl and Machop eased its muscles. May, sitting at the side lines, tilted her head.

"Huh. I wonder how Roy knew what Growl does." She mused to herself. "He doesn't know anything else, it seems."

"Now use another Confusion!" Kyle shot the beam at Machop again, but this time, Machop jumped over it and grabbed Kyle's arms.

"Seismic Toss!" Machop hurled Kyle through the air with incredible ease. Kyle slammed into the wall of the gym behind Brawly.

"Confusion again!" Kyle repeated the tried and true process of performing a confusion attack and used the force from slamming Machop on the ground as a pole-vault to get to the middle of the gym arena again.

"Machop, just use a Karate Chop to finish it off." Brawly said, looking bored. Machop readied its hand for an attack, but ended up hitting itself upside the head.

"What?" Was the resounding question from the three trainers in the gym.

"Gah! That last attack must have confused Machop!" Brawly slapped his forehead, sending the sound through the large gym.

"Confused?" Roy repeated.

"Confusion can confuse Pokémon." Brawly explained. "When a Pokémon is confused, they might attack themselves instead of their opponent."

Machop fell to the ground from its self-inflicted injury with a groan. Brawly sighed and recalled the Pokémon to its ball. "You did good Machop." He switched the ball for another and hurled the new one. "Meditite, let's go!" Out came Meditite, the Pokémon who handed Roy his previous loss.

"Come back, Kyle." Roy recalled Kyle and grabbed a new PokéBall. "Come on out, Aron!" He tossed his new PokéBall and his newest friend Aron emerged, ready to fight. Suddenly, Brawly doubled over laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?" Roy asked, confounded at this gym leader's odd behavior.

Brawly laughed until he had to gasp for air and finally stood straight again. "Do you realize what type Aron is?"

Roy looked at his new buddy. "Um... He's like, steel type, right?"

"Steel and rock type, bud." Brawly brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Both of those types are weak to fighting type." Roy's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"What?"

"Yeah, that Aron isn't going to survive a fighting type move. Not a one, so we'll hit him with a strong one! Meditite, focus your energy!" May gasped and Meditite closed its eyes. A barely visible aura of power collected around the Pokémon. The aura got more solid around its left fist.

"Watch out, Roy! He's preparing Focus Punch!" May shouted at him.

"Focus punch?" Then Roy remembered something Jim had told him shortly before their move to Hoenn.

"Remember," Jim had said, "there's a very dangerous move out there that you better pray never hits you. You'll know when an opponent is about to use it if they tell their Pokémon to 'focus their energy.' Then you need to move in and hit them as hard as you can. Quickly." Jim illustrated by punching his fist into his palm on the word hit. Now Roy understood what he meant.

"Aron, quickly, use Metal Claw!" Aron ran towards Meditite and hit it with his glowing stub of a leg. The aura of power dissipated and Meditite fell with a painful cry.

"Gah!" Brawly snapped. "Meditite, try again. Focus your power!" He showed his enthusiasm by punching the air above his head. This process repeated a few times until Meditite was struggling to move.

"Why don't you try something else?" Roy finally asked.

"I want to make this move hit for once!" Brawly stubbornly stamped his foot. "One more time! Focus your energy!" Meditite tried, but all it ended up doing was falling over.

"Looks like it fainted..." Roy teased. "Yeah, real focused."

"Shut up!" Brawly held up his PokéBall. "Come back, Meditite." Meditite shot back into its PokéBall via the red laser. "Sorry, man." He put the ball on his belt and pulled out a new one. "Final Pokémon! Makuhita, go!" A fat little Pokémon emerged from the ball this time. It reminded Roy of a fat Pikachu on steroids. It had red circles on its cheeks and black markings shaped like a necklace and boxing gloves on its neck and hands respectively. Its ears looked like they had been tied in a knot. Roy pulled out his PokéDex.

"Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon," it explained, "It loves to toughen up its body above all else. If you hear quaking rumbles in a cave, it is the sound of Makuhita undertaking strenuous training. Makuhita is tenacious - it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving."

"Whoa, that's cool." Roy said. "But we can beat it, right, Aron?"

"Ar!" Aron nodded.

"Now give him a metal claw!" Roy commanded. Aron ran at Makuhita, but Brawly smirked.

"I won't make the same mistake as last time, bro. Makuhita, use Vital Throw!" Makuhita grabbed Aron by the body, and hurled the steel type across the gym. Aron landed so hard it made a cloud of dust. When it cleared, an unconscious Aron lay in a small crater.

"No!" Roy bit his lip as he grabbed his ball. "Return, Aron." He recalled Aron and Brawly laughed.

"See? Told ya it wouldn't survive a fighting type move. Especially not one as awesome as Vital Throw!"

Roy grabbed his third PokéBall. "You're my last hope." He whispered to the ball. "Treecko, go!" Treecko jumped out of the ball with a battle cry and stared down its opponent. "Go, use Quick Attack!" Treecko charged at the fighting Pokémon with a white streak following behind it.

"Stop it with Arm Thrust!" Makuhita stopped Treecko dead in its tracks by thrusting the palm of its hand into Treecko's face. Treecko flew back and slid to Roy's feet.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Tree..." Treecko groaned and struggled to get to its feet. When it did, it rubbed its head and nodded. "Tree!"

"Now," Roy put his hand to his chin. "We figured close range won't work... What else to use?" After a moment of thought, he seemingly remembered Treecko's grass moves. "Ah! Use Bullet Seed, Treecko!" Treecko shot the attack from its mouth (as opposed to his ears, apparently) towards Makuhita. They hit its large, yellow canvas of a belly, but didn't seem to faze the fighting type very much.

"Makuhita, close the distance and use Vital Throw!" Makuhita ran at Treecko faster than Roy thought the lard tub should have moved. Before he could tell Treecko to dodge it, Makuhita had the Gecko by the foot and flung it across the gym. Treecko landed hard and slowly got up again. "Don't try that long range crap. Normally, that'd be the way to go. Since fighting types are such physical Pokémon, normally you would want to keep out of their range, but I prepared for that by making sure my Makuhita is the fastest Makuhita this side of Mauville! He can close the distance faster than your Treecko can take a breath. Now, use Arm Thrust again!" Makuhita ran to the barely standing gecko and hit it thrice with the palms of its hands. Treecko went flying and landed next to Brawly.

"Come on, Treecko. You can do it buddy!" Treecko slowly got up and Brawly sighed.

"It pains me to see a Pokémon in pain so near me. Makuhita, move it closer to its own trainer. Vital Throw!" Makuhita again tossed Treecko across the stadium and it landed at Roy's feet. Treecko remained still for a while, but as Roy reached to his belt for his PokéBall, something happened.

Treecko started glowing. A harsh light filled the stadium. It was so bright, the combatants (and May) had to hide their faces. When the glow subsided and they looked back, a new Pokémon was standing in front of Roy. It looked like a taller, rock star Treecko. It had three long leaf-shaped appendages on each wrist and two longer ones as tails. A really long blade of grass fell down its back like hair. This new Pokémon crossed its arms and looked at Brawly smugly.

"Gro!" It yelled at him.

"What is that?" Roy pulled out his PokéDex.

"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon and the evolved form of Treecko. Grovyle is extremely quick. In fact, it adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokémon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be. The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest."

"A fast Pokémon, eh?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "Let's just see how fast you are, Grovyle! Use Quick Attack!" Grovyle flew at Makuhita at a blinding speed and smashed against the fat fighter.

"What? I don't care if it's a Grovyle; no newly evolved Pokémon should be able to out speed my Makuhita!" Brawly yelled. "Use Vital Throw!" Makuhita ran at Grovyle, but the wood gecko was just too quick. It jumped over the short fighting type and hit it in the back of the head with a Bullet Seed.

"Now, use Pound!" Roy told it. But instead of using the commanded move, Grovyle's leaves on its right hand glew a very bright green and it slashed at Makuhita. "What was that?" Roy asked. The PokéDex spoke up.

"Grovyle's leaves can be used as blades in multiple attacks. This Grovyle seems to have just learned Fury Cutter, a bug-type move that grows stronger with each time you use it."

"Sweet." Roy smiled. "Now, Fury Cutter barrage!"

"Arm Thrust!" Brawly yelled, starting to lose his cool. Now Makuhita and Grovyle started somewhat of a dance. Makuhita and Grovyle were attacking each other with their own attacks and, at the same time, dodging the other's attack. Grovyle got the first hit with a Fury Cutter that phased Makuhita more than the last one did. Then Makuhita hit Grovyle in the stomach with its palm. This cycle continued for what seemed like forever. Finally, Grovyle's head leaf started glowing the bright green color and it hit Makuhita with a very powerful Fury Cutter by somersaulting. Makuhita fell on its back and groaned.

"Get up, Makuhita!" Brawly pleaded. "Please?" When Makuhita didn't respond, Brawly sighed. "Come back, bud." He returned the fighting type into its capsulated home.

"Send out your next Pokémon, Brawly. I'm ready for it." Roy said putting his hands on his hips. Grovyle did the same and nodded.

"I...don't have any more." Brawly admitted. "You won." Roy grinned idiotically and met Brawly in the middle of the arena. Brawly took a badge case from his pocket and opened it to reveal a bunch of badges shaped like a blue fist. "Roy, for defeating me and showing pretty good command over your Pokémon, you have earned the Knuckle Badge on behalf of Dewford gym!" He handed Roy the badge.

"Thanks!" Roy took it and stared at it adoringly. "Grovyle, this one's for you, buddy!" He said flaunting his new badge as Grovyle happily jumped up and down.

* * *

After a good rest at the Pokémon center, Roy looked around Dewford feeling accomplished. "Well, I got a new badge, a new evolved Pokémon, and I delivered that letter. I better go tell Mr. Briney I'm ready for the next city." He went to the docks of the island city to find the old man again arguing with Jim.

"Looky here, sonny. I'm not gonna take you anywheres without your brother accompanying ya." The old man stubbornly said.

"Listen, old man! I'm almost 16 years old and he's barely ten! I don't need babysat by my baby _brother_!" Jim yelled. The way he said "brother" hurt Roy slightly, because he said it as if it was the worst insult he could think of.

"Um, problem, guys?" Roy asked.

"Ah, you're here, nice boy. Now I can take you two across the sea to Slateport." Mr. Briney said happily.

"But...what about May?" Roy asked.

"She told me to go without her. She'll stay here and train for a while." Mr. Briney nodded. "I have her PokéNav number, so she'll call when she needs to Slateport."

"Thank you so much for taking me all these places." Roy said to the old man. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No problem!" Mr. Briney said. "For you..." Then he glared at Jim.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jim demanded loudly.

"Come on, Jim, can't we just get along?" Roy asked his brother.

Jim crossed his arms. "Whatever. I don't have anything to do in Slateport, so I'll get ahead of you soon enough. Let's go." And with that, the two brothers from Johto set off for Slateport. The site of Roy's next errand for Mr. Stone, and a nasty surprise that would affect Roy in ways he couldn't imagine.

* * *

**A/N: Two evolutions in two chapters? This is craziness! Anyway, you people have no idea how difficult it was for me to write this chapter. Let me just say that I'm sick of Kyle only knowing Confusion! Someone should fix that, eh? Anyway, review, and I might not wait months for the next chapter. Haha see ya later!**


	17. A Clean Slateport!

Chapter 17: A Clean Slateport!

The voyage to Slateport was not going to be a long one, according to Mr. Briney. Not more than 3 hours at the longest. Roy took this time to explore the small speed boat. He found Jim on the side of the ship leaning on a railing. He was watching the sunset and fiddling with something in his hand. "What's that?" Roy asked leaning on the rail right next to Jim.

"Hm? Oh, this." Jim opened his hand to show Roy a necklace with a flower shaped metal on it.

Roy laughed. "Nice flower necklace bro."

"It's called a pendant," Jim said defiantly while putting it around his neck, "And it's not really mine. My…" He paused and looked at the slowly setting sun. "My friend gave it to me. Before we left Johto."

"But why a flower pendant?" Roy asked his brother.

"It's a lily. And a reminder." Jim looked at the water below them, reflecting the sun's light in its waves.

"Reminder? Of what?"

"Of…friends." Then Jim turned to Roy. "Look, I'm really sorry about your Taillow. I still regret that. A lot."

"That's okay." Roy said shifting his weight from one foot to another. "We'll find her. Some day."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah! I mean, we gotta go back to Petalburg to fight dad one of these days. I'll just stop by and pick her up on our way."

Jim thought about this. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"That's a first." Roy teased. Jim elbowed his little brother and they shared a laugh for what felt like the first time in ages. When they stopped, Roy remembered an earlier chapter's events. "Hey, did you ever stop by to say hi to dad?" Jim's smile started to slowly fade.

"Naw." Jim replied simply.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess…I just didn't feel like talking to him." Jim's smile was gone now and was replaced by a sullen expression.

"Why not?"

"I guess you should know. You know how dad left Johto before we did, right?"

"Well, duh. Of course I do."

"Well, before he left, we had an argument. I yelled at him. And now I guess I'm just dreading facing him again."

"Why did you yell?"

"It's a long story." Jim looked kind of sad now, and he reached for his lily necklace, er, pendant.

"I don't get it." Roy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I don't get why people have to yell at each other. I mean, we should just all try to get along."

Jim nodded. "But, you know, people do have conflicting views."

"That doesn't mean we should all hate each other. We should just accept each other's differences and focus on what's important."

Jim looked confused now. "And…what's important?"

"Pokémon!" Roy said with a smile. Jim chuckled.

"You know, for a second, you almost sounded really, really wise."

"Uh, thanks. I think." Roy looked off to the sunset. "So what are you going to do in Slateport?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Jim answered. "Just stopping by the Pokémon Center and then I'll be off to Mauville city."

"Going all the way through at night?" Roy asked. "Are you sure?"

"It'll be fine." Jim assured him. "I have Pokémon with me, so I won't get myself into too much trouble. But don't you go out at night."

"Why not?" Roy said in his best whiney, annoying little brother voice.

Jim laughed. "I learned early on that you shouldn't go anywhere at night when you're ten. The hard way." Roy looked confused. "Let's just say Ecruteak's night life is pretty scary."

"Oh okay." Roy nodded. "Makes sense." Jim laughed again, as if remembering a funny joke.

"I'll never forget that night."

"Why not?"

Jim smiled wide. "When you see a guy in only a cape and bowtie asking around for a water walking Pokémon, it tends to leave an impression." Roy laughed loudly.

"Oh, gross!" He said through laughs. Jim shared his laugh and for the first time since before the family left Johto, Roy saw his brother genuinely enjoying a laugh. Even when compared to the badge and Treecko evolving, Roy thought it was the best thing he'd seen all day.

"We're about to disembark, so get ready to get off, boys!" Mr. Briney called from the front of the ship. Jim stood straight and stretched his arms.

"This was a nice talk, bucko." He said to Roy while messing up his hair.

"Hey, stop it!" Roy said struggling free of his brother's hand. "I'm a Pokémon trainer now, you can't do that."

"Oh, I can't?" Jim asked. Roy nodded. "Well...what about this?" He grabbed his brother and gave Roy a noogie. Roy shrieked.

"Especially not that!" Jim let him go with a laugh.

"Good luck with whatever you have to do here, kid." Jim said as the boat came to a stop. "See ya later."

Roy remembered he had to deliver Devon goods to a captain Stern somewhere in Slateport. With a farewell to Mr. Briney, Roy pulled out the goods from his back pack. They were in a little yellow box topped with a ribbon. Why they needed to wrap their business packages, Roy would never know, but his train of thought was crashed when his PokéNav rung. He answered it with a cautious "Hello?"

"My boy!" His father's voice said happily from the other end of the line.

"Hi dad!" Roy said, his face brightening.

"How's my son doing tonight?" Norman asked.

"I'm doing great! I'm all the way in Slateport already!"

"Does that mean what I think it means? Do you have two badges now?"

"You know it!" Roy boasted.

"That's awesome! I knew you'd take down Brawly without a hassle. He acts tough, but he's just a big softy."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, that Makuhita was tough though."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, Mr. Stone gave me your PokéNav number so I thought I'd give you a quick call." Norman paused to yawn. "Now you have my number and you can call me anytime, okay?"

"Okay dad." Roy nodded, and then he realized Norman couldn't see him and felt dumb.

"Okay, so I'll try to get Jim's PokéNav number and let you go now. Get some rest at the Pokémon Center, got it?"

"Don't worry about that, dad." Roy said.

"Okay. Good night son and good luck in Mauville!" With that he hung up. On his side of the call, he put his PokéNav down and mumbled, "He'll need it…"

Roy pocketed his PokéNav and yawned, realizing how tired he was. He wandered Slateport as the last light of the day left to be replaced by street lamps. He found the Pokémon Center and promptly crashed in the room they provided him.

* * *

The next morning, Roy saw just how busy Slateport is. People were everywhere, doing all sorts of things. There was a long market place where tents were set up and vendors were selling goods and Pokémon dolls of all sorts. Near the beautiful beach, the sidewalk gave way to sand where all sorts of beach goers played and went about their lives. A tall lighthouse dominated the east side of the beach, looking out over the glittering ocean. Roy was taken aback. No city he'd been to had been quite this bustling yet. He figured Captain Stern would be near the docks, so that's where he headed. There, he found a tall, chubby man with stubble building a boat. "Hello?" Roy asked the man.

The man looked up from what he was doing and glared at Roy. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a Captain Stern." Roy explained. "Do you know him?"

The man scowled. Obviously he hadn't had his coffee yet. "Yeah, I know him. He went to the museum today. Said something about studying."

"Wow, a lot of people in Hoenn study," Roy said to himself. "Uh, thanks!" He called to the man. He walked off and realized he didn't know where the museum was. He would have asked the man, but he was scary, so Roy decided to look around. He saw a sign that pointed him to the museum and followed it. He came upon a big brown building and marveled at its size. "That's one big museum!" He said. His smile disappeared when he looked at the people up front. In front of the museum was a long line of people who were dressed the same. Even stranger, they were all dressed exactly the same as that pirate guy he trounced in Petalburg Woods and Rusturf Tunnel. "Is this Dress like a Pirate day or what?" He wondered to himself. The line quickly disappeared into the museum and Roy followed. Inside, everyone in the blue garbs was looking around the museum like Slateport was the site of a gigantic game of hide and seek. One person saw him and gasped.

"You!" The man yelled, pointing at Roy.

"Me?"

"You!"

Roy looked around. "Me…?"

"Yes, you! You're the boy who whipped me in the woods and tunnel!"

"Oh yeah, I am!" Roy said remembering the guys face.

"Please, don't hurt me again. I…I have a family, man!" The guy pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Roy said, bewildered. "Just tell me what's going on, please."

The man sprung to his feet. "Team Aqua is breaking into the museum to look for Captain Stern. I don't know why, so don't ask me!" The man looked ready to break down now.

"Um, okay?" Roy raised an eyebrow and the man broke down crying.

"I can't take this evil stuff, man! I quit!" And with that, he ran out of the museum wailing. Roy shrugged and looked around.

"Well, he can't be that hard to find. He'll be the only guy not dressed ridiculously." He found a set of stairs and went up them to find a second level that wasn't crawling with pirates. On this second level, models of boats and other sea faring vessels were on stands and in glass cases all over the place. On one table in the middle of the room was a sheet of blue prints. A man was leaning above them studying them intently. He was tall and his head was topped with shaggy, brown hair. Roy could tell this man worked a lot, because he already had gray hairs even though he looked about thirty. His glasses looked slightly bent and dusty and his fingers were tough and blistered. Roy walked up to him slowly and coughed to get his attention. "Um, hello, sir."

The man turned to face Roy. "Huh? Oh, hello boy. What do you want?"

"Are you Captain Stern?" Roy asked, praying he found the right guy.

"Why, yes I am! Why do you ask?"

"See, I have these things from Devon Corporation that Mr. Stone asked me to give you." Roy took out the yellow wrapped goods from his backpack.

"Great! Thanks, child!" Stern took the goods and examined the box. He chuckled. "Oh, you silly man, Mr. Stone. Why must you always wrap my things like this?"

Roy laughed. "I was thinking the same thing." Just then, two members of Team Aqua barged in.

"I found him!" One said triumphantly.

"No, I found him!" The other yelled.

"I did!"

"No, it was my idea to check the upstairs!"

"So? I still found him."

"Why did you need to find me?" Captain Stern asked the bumbling grunts.

"See those parts you got there?" The first grunt asked. "Our boss wants those, so I'll be taking them from you. By force if I have to."

Roy got angry now. "No! I saved those goods two times for an incompetent employee, traveled over the sea, and fell behind my brother on my quest just so I could get these things here safely! And I am NOT going to hand them over so easily now!" He grabbed a PokéBall from his belt. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"

"Gladly. Mind helping me double team him?" The first grunt asked his cohort.

"I would be happy to!" Both grunts grabbed PokéBalls and threw them. Out of one ball came a Poochyena. Out of the other came a Pokémon Roy recognized. Zubat.

"Double battle time." Roy mumbled to his PokéBall as he grabbed a second one. "Go, Grovyle and Aron!" Grovyle and Aron emerged from their homes with battle cries and the grunts sneered.

"Zubat, use Leech Life on that Grovyle!" Zubat's trainer commanded. It flew at Grovyle with glowing teeth.

"Intercept with Metal Claw, Aron!" Roy shouted. Aron jumped in the way and slapped Zubat away with his glowing stub leg. "Now, Grovyle, Use Fury Cutter on Poochyena!" Grovyle slashed at Poochyena with the leaves on its wrists glowing that harsh bright green. Poochyena fainted immediately, being hit with a super effective move (as Roy would learn later,) and its trainer yelled in frustration.

"You got lucky, punk." He mumbled, recalling his fainted Pokémon. Now it was just Zubat against Aron and Grovyle.

"Aron, use Headbutt on that Zubat." Roy calmly told his Aron. Aron charged Zubat and knocked it into its trainer with his hard, steel head.

"Damn it!" The grunt shouted. "How could you beat us so easily?"

"Maybe you're just bad trainers." Roy suggested.

"You…!" The grunt tightened his fist and advanced on Roy, but was stopped from punching the child when a voice froze him and sent shivers down every spine in the room.

"Cease and desist!" It said. The voice sounded loud and as if it belonged to someone that would run a jail. A tall man walked in the room with a solemn expression. He wore black pants and a black shirt unbuttoned enough to show some of his chest and his chain necklace. He had a bandana on his head with a white emblem on it. The same emblem was on his shirt and another bandana wrapped around his arm. "He may be right. You two may just be terrible trainers." He said.

The grunts fell to his feet, bowing. "Sorry, boss!"

"You better be." He walked by the grunts and glared down at Roy, who felt like hiding in a corner. Roy's Pokémon looked on scared for their trainer's safety.

"Wh-who are you?" Roy stuttered.

"I am Archie. Leader of Team Aqua. We are the most loyal children of the sea you can find. We just love the sea." His blue eyes lit up at the mention of the ocean, and seemed to have waves in them, as if Archie had seen waves so much, the image was imprinted on his eyes. "What reason could you possibly have for stopping us from getting those goods?"

"Well, I-" Roy started, but Archie interrupted him.

"You…You're not in Team Magma, are you?"

"Team who?"

Archie shook his head. "No, he's not dressed the part." After a while, Archie looked directly at him again. "Very well. We'll retreat this time, but make sure never to get in Team Aqua's way again, or we will have some problems." The he leaned closer to Roy's face. "We don't have to be enemies. We can get along just fine, as long as you stay out of our way, got it?"

Roy gulped and nodded.

"What? I can't hear you." Archie said menacingly.

"Y-yes sir." Roy stuttered.

"Much better." Archie said as he straightened. "Let's go." He said to his minions. "We have more matters to attend to." With that, he and his grunts marched downstairs and out of the museum. Roy nearly fainted, but Captain Stern caught him.

"Whoa there buddy, don't die on me." He said keeping Roy up. Roy finally snapped out of it.

"That was seriously scary." He said in a shaky voice. "I think that man is going to give me nightmares."

"It was, but you were a brave kid, standing up to those brutes." Stern encouraged him. "I couldn't have done it better myself. Mainly because I don't have any Pokémon, but I digress."

"What does digress mean?" Roy asked.

Stern looked at Grovyle and Aron. "I take it that means he's all better?" Grovyle nodded. "Okay then. Kid, I have to go and put these parts on the submarine I'm building, so I'll catch you later. Good luck with life." He patted Roy's shoulder and left him alone with his Pokémon on the second floor of the museum.

"That was wild. But you two did very good. Get some rest." He recalled his Pokémon to their Pokéballs and went to rest at the Pokémon Center for lunch. When lunch was over, he looked around Slateport. "Well, that's all I needed to do here, and there's no gym, so I guess I move on to…what did Jim call it? Mauville, I think." He pulled out his PokéDex. "Hey, 'Dex, any idea about Mauville?"

The mechanical voice of the PokéDex sighed. "The PokéNav has a map on it, so for geographical information, consulting that map is the recommended course of action."

"Okay…" Roy grabbed the yellow device and found out it had a holographic map. "So cool!" He made it zoom in on Mauville, and a little info box appeared to the side. "Hm, Mauville. North of Slateport, home of the third gym, and home to Rydel's Cycles," he read off the device. "So all I have to do is go through Route 110. Doesn't sound too hard. So, I guess it's time to head for Mauville City!" With that, he started north for Route 110 and Mauville, site of his next gym battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim walked in to Mauville and took in the sights of the medium sized city. "Going through Route 110 took way too long." He said yawning and stretching. I think it's time for a nap." He started for the center, but stopped when he saw a shadow come down from the sky. A Crobat came close to landing (but didn't, seeing as Crobat has no legs) and a man got off it.

"Come back, Crobat." The man said, recalling his purple Pokémon.

"Nice Crobat." Jim complimented him. "I have one too. You made a good choice." The man glared at Jim, who seemed only slightly fazed. As the compliments came, his face loosened.

"Thanks, kid." He said.

"You seem like a tough guy. In the mood for a battle?" Jim asked him.

The man stared at Jim impressed. "Not many people have the guts to challenge me to a battle like that. You're brave. Well, either that or you're just dumb."

"Maybe both." Jim smirked. "So how about it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," the man said, "I have to keep a low profile. Having a battle in the middle of a city like this would get me into too much trouble. Maybe later though. Until then," He offered Jim his hand. "My name is Archie."

"Jim." Jim said shaking Archie's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll remember you, kid. And you'll get that battle some day. Until then, I need to check in on a," He paused, "Friend." He finally said with a sneer. With that, he marched off to a house near a big purple building.

Jim smirked. "Yeah, I'll battle you someday, Archie," He said quietly, "I'll show you you're not as tough as you think you are."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful, I needed to set it aside for character development. Fun! Also, we won't spend much time in Slateport because I need to get this story moving more, so Roy will be headed straight for Mauville in the next chapter. See you guys next time. **


	18. Plusle One Speed, Minun Three Courage!

**Hello there, readers! Time for chapter 18 of Extreme Hoenn Makeover! I hope you enjoy this chapter wherein I bash a certain pair of Pokémon and set up the next chapter, which a friend of mine will hate me for. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Plusle One Speed, Minun Three Courage!

The first thing Roy noticed about Route 110 was that it was full of people dressed as Pokémon. Many men were dressed as Pikachu and had children dressed as Pichu (how they got enough attention to make the children, Roy would never know.) And some women were dressed as Wailord with plush Wailmer in their arms. It must have been a flash mob of Pokémon cosplayers or something. Whatever was going on, Roy was slightly scared of the crazy people in this route. One man saw him and ran to him.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" He demanded of Roy.

"Because I have sanity." Roy retorted.

"Oh, you're funny," the man said sarcastically, "Come on, lighten up! Join the PokéFan meeting!"

"Poké…fan?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, we're an organization called the PokéFans who love Pokémon beyond all else!" He then faced his baby in his arms. "Isn't that right?" The baby responded with a hateful look, as if it resented being dressed like he was. The baby looked at Roy with a pleading "get me away from this man" look.

Roy shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in the PokéFans."

"Then have a double battle with me!" The man demanded.

Roy's eyes lit up. "Now you're talking, dude!"

"Great!" The man took two PokéBalls out of his pocket. "Let's go, Plusle and Minun!" He tossed them and out came two bizarre Pokémon. They looked almost identical. Little mouse Pokémon with red and blue markings on them. The red one's tail looked like a plus and the blue one's tail looked like a minus sign. They came out with light, cute cries and the man squealed. "Ohhh, so cute!"

"What are those?" Roy asked as he pulled out his PokéDex.

"Plusle and Minun, the Cheering Pokémon," it explained, "When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly. Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering. At a meeting of Pokémon academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a Plusle and Minun will promote circulation and boost vitality."

"They're…cheerleading Pokémon?" Roy asked confused.

"Their electricity increases vitality?" The man asked looking like he had an idea. "Oh my Arceus, you guys! Shock me at the same time, right on my red little cheeks!" He told his Pokémon. Plusle and Minun looked uncertain, but they climbed on their owners shoulders and put their tails to his cheeks. They shocked him at the same time, and he fainted on the spot. Plusle and Minun didn't look too happy, but the man's baby looked overjoyed. Roy walked on through Route 110 and the baby started playing with his father's fake Pikachu ears.

A little farther down the route, a woman in a Wailord costume with Wailmer plush toys challenged him to a double battle. Roy agreed, and the woman sent out another pair of Plusle and Minun.

"Does…Does everyone here have Plusle and Minun or something?" Roy asked her.

"Oh, totally! Pikachu are too rare here in Hoenn, so everyone in the PokéFans uses these little sweeties!"

"I can't wait to kick their butts." Roy mumbled to himself. He grabbed two PokéBalls and threw them. "Go, Kyle and Aron!" Out from the balls emerged Kyle the Kirlia and Aron, exactly as commanded. The four Pokémon in the double battle stared each other down before the PokéFan called the first move.

"Plusle, use Helping Hand on Minun, and Minun use Spark on that Kirlia!" She said. Plusle hit Minun with a blue bolt of electricity that seemed to make Minun stronger. Minun ran at Kyle with electricity surrounding it.

"Kyle, use Confusion to stop it, and Aron use Metal Claw on Plusle." Roy said, calmly analyzing the situation. Kyle shot the beam from his horns at Minun and threw it into a tree while Aron swiped at Plusle with its glowing leg. Plusle and Minun already looked exhausted and the woman screamed.

"Oh, you hurt my little babies!" She scolded. "How dare you, you rude boy!"

"Um, that's what a Pokémon battle is for…?" Roy half asked half explained. He was utterly stupefied at this woman's behavior.

"I quit this battle! I refuse to let you hurt my Pokémon anymore, now shoo!" The woman said recalling her "babies."

Roy moved on through Route 110 to see countless wacky people play with their Plusle and Minun teams. Everyone on Route 110 had Plusle and Minun! Even all the wild Pokémon were Plusle or Minun. It was an infestation! One person not dressed as the wackos came up to Roy about half way through the route. "My Plusle and Minun are primed for battle! Want to see how good they are?"

Roy inwardly screamed, but outside, he said calmly, "Do you promise not to quit when I hit them once?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I'm different from those guys." The guy said. He was kind of heavy and had steamed up glasses under a mat of greasy black hair.

"Then I'm cool with it." Roy nodded. "Let's go, Kyle and Aron!" Once more, his two Pokémon emerged from their homes ready to battle.

"Plusle and Minun, let's do this!" The guy (we'll call him Eugene) said tossing his PokéBalls. The little adorable cheering Pokémon almost made Roy have a conniption because he'd seen them so much today, but he was itching to kick some electric mouse butt, so he forgave them for being EVERYWHERE. "Minun, use Helping Hand while Plusle uses Quick Attack on Kirlia." The guy said. Minun hit Plusle with a blue shock and Plusle hit Kyle with such a fast Quick Attack, Roy didn't see it happen.

"What the heck does helping hand do?" He asked.

"Helping Hand can only be used in double battles, and one Pokémon uses its power to help the other one hit with a stronger attack than usual. It's very helpful, if you pardon the pun."

"I don't!" Roy yelled.

"Excuse me?"

Roy snapped now. "I've had it with these Mankey fighting puns in my Monday to Friday story!" He yelled. He used the guy's confusion to his advantage. "Now, Kyle, use Confusion on Minun; and Aron, use Headbutt on Plusle!" Kyle hit Minun with a Confusion attack and sent it flying all over the place while Aron launched Plusle in the air with a powerful headbutt. When Plusle landed, it groaned and when Minun was free, it staggered to its feet.

"Plusle, use Helping Hand while Minun uses Spark on that Aron!" Plusle managed to provide Minun with a power up and the blue mouse Pokémon ran at Aron with a cloak of electricity surrounding it.

"Intercept with Metal Claw!" Roy told his Aron. Aron's claw clashed with Minun's attack and a mini explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Aron was struggling with Minun to see which attack was going to win out.

"Plusle, power up Minun just a little more!" Eugene said. Plusle struggled, but provided Minun with a little more power. As it looked like Minun was about to win the clash of attacks, Roy had an idea.

"Kyle! Use Confusion and cut off Minun's power source!" Kyle nodded and shot Confusion at Plusle. It hit the red mouse and lifted it off the ground. Plusle was surprised by this and stopped using Helping Hand, cutting off Minun's power supply. Before Eugene could react, Aron's Metal Claw won the move clash and hit Minun in the head. Minun went flying straight into Plusle with a cry and both electric mouse Pokémon hit their trainer in his ample belly. They fell to the ground fainted and Eugene shook his head.

"Looks like we need more training." He sighed.

"Oh well, you did good anyway." Roy smiled. The two trainers shook hands and Roy continued on his way. He took in the sights and noticed a bridge was above the route. "Hm, I wonder what that is." He said to himself. "I'll ask about it in Mauville." He shrugged. Just then, a Minun ran in front of him and tripped him. He fell flat on his face. When he sat up and wiped his face off, he growled. "I've had it with electric-type Pokémon!" He yelled to the sky. As the sun was going down, he walked into Mauville and looked around. It was considerably smaller than Slateport and not as busy. Most of the people around were heading home for the night or to a big purple building with blue neon lights all around it. Roy walked toward the Pokémon Center and bumped into someone who was moving fast enough to send him to the ground. "Ow, what was that for?" Roy whined.

"Oh, sorry bro." A familiar voice said. Roy looked up to see his brother Jim. "Need some help up? Or is my big bad trainer brother too cool for that?" He joked offering his hand. Roy laughed and took it. Once Roy was up, Jim patted him on the back. "Good job getting here, I figured it would take you longer."

"It wouldn't have taken as long if that route weren't crawling with electric-type Pokémon." Roy said.

Jim laughed. "Yeah, they're everywhere."

"Oh, Jim," Roy started, "Have you beaten the gym here yet?"

"Yup! Just earlier today, in fact," Jim smiled. "It was a piece of cake. My team took the leader down easy."

"Awesome." Roy said.

"But…" Jim looked at Roy suspiciously, "You may have trouble with him."

"As long as he doesn't use electric Pokémon, that's fine with me." Roy sighed.

Jim laughed loudly. "Well, see ya little brother." He messed up Roy's hair and proceeded to the north of town, presumably toward the next gym. Roy continued to the center, but was stopped when a giant PokéBall with eyes rolled in front of him.

"Come back, Voltorb! Your trainer Wattson commands it!" A fat man yelled. He chased after the giant ball while laughing heartily. He wore an aviator's jacket over a yellow running suit and his head was shining in the last light of day, seeing as all his hair was located at his chin. He caught his giant ball and called it into a PokéBall.

"What was that Pokémon?" Roy asked the man.

The man laughed a hearty, loud laugh. "That's a Voltorb, my boy."

"Voltorb…" Roy repeated, grabbing his 'Dex.

"Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon," The PokéDex kindly explained. "It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Poké Ball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers treat it with caution."

"Wow, Voltorb sounds dangerous."

"Naw," The man said, "You just gotta know how to treat it." Then he suddenly offered his hand to Roy. "Hello, I'm Wattson, the cheerfully electrifying man!" Roy looked hesitant to take his hand, and he laughed his loud, hearty laugh again. "Don't be afraid of me, boy. I won't bite!"

"Uh, okay." Roy said taking his hand and shaking it. "My name's Roy. I'm taking the Pokémon League challenge."

"That's awesome!" Wattson said putting his meaty hands on his wide hips. "Well, say hello to Wattson, the Mauville gym leader!"

Roy was taken aback. "You're a gym leader?" He asked, astounded.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're so…old." Roy said. Wattson's smile turned awkward and forced.

"Excuse me?" He said obviously offended.

"What I mean is, you're older than Roxanne and Brawly…"

"Oh, those are the young guns of us gym leaders." Wattson explained, "I'm older, but don't take me lightly. I know how to battle better than both those amateurs combined."

"Really?" Roy asked. After Wattson nodded, Roy smiled, "I can't wait for our battle then."

"How about first thing tomorrow morning?" Wattson asked.

"Works for me, old man!" Roy said happily.

"Okay then, boy. Get a good night's rest and meet me at the gym tomorrow, and be prepared to lose to my elite electric Pokémon!"

"Okay…" Roy's eyes widened as he trailed off and Wattson walked away laughing. "Did…Did he just say electric Pokémon?"

"Yes." The PokéDex said.

Roy ran screaming to the Pokémon Center and all the way into the bed in the room they provided him. He hit the pillow and went to sleep immediately, but his dreams were plagued with Plusle, Minun, Pikachu, and Voltorb all night long.

* * *

**Is it obvious I don't like Plusle or Minun? Just a lot? Okay. Well, see you readers next chapter!**


End file.
